Pour le plus grand bien
by Llalie
Summary: La plupart des rencontres vous laissent inchangé, certaines vous effleurent, d'autres vous marquent.
1. Chapter 1

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

CHAPITRE 1 : DEUIL

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**27 août 1899**_

Quelques lampions pourpres éclairaient la pièce, faisant miroiter le bois laqué des meubles d'hôtel. Assis sur son lit, Elphias laissa échapper un gémissement sourd, maudissant silencieusement les chinois et leurs idéogrammes incompréhensibles.

« Où ai-je bien pu mettre l'essence de Dictame ? » maugréa-t-il en fouillant le sac de voyage posé sur ses genoux.

De larges brûlures recouvraient son corps, résultat malheureux d'une excursion dans l'une des réserves naturelles de dragons les plus importantes au monde. Ne comprenant pas un mot de chinois, Elphias n'avait pas pu traduire la liste de précautions gravée sur le large panneau d'entrée. Il s'était vite retrouvé en dehors des zones conseillées et les dangereux reptiles ne s'étaient pas montrés amicaux envers l'inopportun visiteur. Celui-ci s'estimait d'ailleurs fort heureux de s'en être sorti vivant.

Enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et extirpa un minuscule flacon de sa sacoche, une grimace triomphante sur les lèvres.

« Ces fichues bestioles n'auront pas ma peau ! » se réjouit-il.

Le sorcier frictionna ses plaies avec le liquide, bénissant sa prudence : heureusement, il avait pensé à prendre quelques potions de premier secours avant de commencer son voyage.  
Rapidement, la douleur s'estompa et les blessures cicatrisèrent sous l'œil satisfait du jeune homme.

« Après mes péripéties égyptiennes, voilà que je me fais courser par un troupeau de Boutefeux chinois particulièrement féroces. Albus va se moquer de moi à coup sûr » songea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le sorcier eut une pensée nostalgique pour son ami, resté en Angleterre suite au décès de sa mère trois mois auparavant. Albus avait abandonné ce voyage pour se consacrer à sa sœur malade, un dévouement qui lui valait l'admiration d'Elphias.

« Monsieur Elphias Doge ? » appela-t-on soudainement.

Quelqu'un frappait énergiquement à la porte de sa chambre et le jeune homme leva la tête, surpris.

« Je viens de l'ambassade magique du Royaume-Uni et j'ai une lettre pour vous qui est arrivée par poudre de cheminette. Il s'agit d'une urgence » annonça le visiteur.

Elphias ouvrit la porte et récupéra la missive. Sourcils froncés, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le nom du destinataire.

« Bathilda Tourdesac ? » murmura-t-il, songeur.

Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il décacheta la missive et commença sa lecture.

« Merlin ! » jura-t-il d'une voix blanche, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de la lettre.

Blême, les mains tremblantes, Elphias se laissa tomber sur le lit, atterré par l'horrible nouvelle.

_Ariana Dumbledore était morte._

**...**

Un drap immaculé couvrait le corps immobile d'Ariana. Assis à côté de la morte, Abelforth pleurait bruyamment.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » murmura Elphias d'une voix blanche, contemplant la scène avec accablement.

Bathilda baissa la tête sans répondre et le jeune homme n'insista pas. Il avait quitté la Chine aussi rapidement que possible en apprenant la nouvelle. Les circonstances du drame ne lui importaient pas, il était là pour soutenir son ami. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce mais il n'aperçut pas le jeune homme.

« Où est Albus ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il n'a pas quitté le salon » répondit tristement la sorcière.

Elle le guida à travers la demeure des Dumbledore et lui désigna une porte. Elphias saisit la poignée d'une main frémissante et fit glisser le battant.

« Albus ? » appela-t-il timidement.

Le cœur serré, il vit le jeune homme, debout au milieu de la pièce obscure. Il ne bougeait pas, figé en face d'une fenêtre, ses yeux vitreux fixaient sans le voir le mince croissant de lune dans le ciel nocturne. Elphias s'avança lentement à travers le salon et sans un mot, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du sorcier. Dumbledore ne réagit pas. L'œil vide, le regard sec et les joues arides, il semblait dépourvu d'âme.  
Bathilda referma la porte, laissant les jeunes hommes seuls et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas chancelant. Une horloge massive trônait dans un coin de la pièce, ses aiguilles de bronze indiquant cinq heures du matin.

« Les embaumeurs ne vont pas tarder » pensa la sorcière, se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Elle saisit une bouteille de liqueur et se versa un verre avant de l'avaler cul-sec.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » murmura-t-elle.

Ni Abelforth ni Dumbledore ne lui avaient donné la moindre explication sur la mort de leur sœur. Quant à son neveu…

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Le départ précipité de Gellert dans de telles circonstances était certes troublant, mais comment pouvait-elle imaginer une seule seconde qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans ces évènements ?

« Je m'inquiète pour rien, il souhaitait simplement ne pas gêner le deuil d'Albus et d'Abelforth » songea-t-elle.

Elle chassa de son esprit les soupçons ridicules qui s'y étaient ancrés et se concentra sur les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Albus lui révélerait lui-même les circonstances du drame, elle n'avait pas à faire des suppositions aussi grotesques.

**...**

Abelforth vit à peine le mince cercueil de bois clair disparaître sous terre. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues blêmes brouillaient sa vision.

Ariana était morte. La petite sœur qu'il chérissait tant était partie pour toujours.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meure ? Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Albus qui contemplait l'enterrement d'un œil vide et une violente bouffée de colère le submergea. Il se dirigea vers son grand frère d'un pas lent mais assuré, fendant la foule sans se soucier des murmures étonnés qui s'élevaient autour de lui.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! » lui cracha-t-il au visage d'une voix acerbe.

Albus ne tourna pas la tête, ses yeux secs toujours posés sur le caveau d'Ariana. Cette absence de réaction fit enrager Abelforth. L'adolescent serra les poings, une nuée d'insultes au bout des lèvres. Finalement, un sourire amer déforma ses lèvres. Albus était probablement soulagé, désormais il n'avait plus à s'occuper d'Ariana, il était libre. À cette pensée, Abelforth perdit toute réserve. Ne se souciant pas de la foule incrédule il balança son poing, droit sur le nez de son frère aîné.

**...**

Albus avait mal mais son nez cassé n'était pas à l'origine de ses souffrances.

« Merlin, Albus ! s'exclama Bathilda, une main sur le cœur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui prendre ? » murmura Elphias, sidéré.

Albus ne répondit pas. Ignorant les murmures horrifiés de la foule, il suivait des yeux Abelforth qui quittait le cimetière sans un regard en arrière. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur. La culpabilité le rongeait, il se maudissait, souffrait, et savait qu'il était la seule et unique cause de ce désastre.

_C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute._

Ces mots passaient en boucle dans sa tête, douloureux et incisifs.

Il s'était persuadé du bien-fondé de ses projets, excusant l'abandon de sa famille par la certitude de travailler _**Pour le plus grand bien**_. Mais ce qu'il croyait faire pour Ariana avait tué la jeune fille et il se rendait compte désormais qu'elle n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Un prétexte pour servir ses propres ambitions.

Il se dégoûtait.

Grindelwald avait remarqué son amertume et ses préjugés, il les avait utilisés pour le manipuler et Albus s'était facilement laissé aveugler. Il n'avait pas compris le ridicule de ces idéologies avant de voir sa sœur, morte sur le plancher du salon. Morte à cause d'un projet grotesque.

Et pourtant, debout devant la tombe de sa défunte soeur, son coeur le trahissait. L'ombre de Gellert Grindelwald planait au-dessus de sa tête et Albus savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement se défaire de ses sentiments. Cette idée le rendait malade, comment pouvait-il seulement y penser après ce qui s'était passé ?

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

Oui, vraiment, il se dégoutait.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de cette fanfiction

Je me devais de laisser un petit commentaire d'auteur, afin d'expliquer certains choix qui ont été fait dans cette fanfiction. ^^

Le but de ce récit, c'est avant tout de montrer l'impact des évènements qui se sont déroulés lors de l'été 1899 sur la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas seulement traiter la jeunesse de ce personnage, je dirais même que cette partie est moins longue que ce qui se passe ensuite dans ce récit. Par conséquent, la romance est également secondaire.

J'ai choisi un système centré sur les flashbacks. Chaque chapitre en comportera un, et c'est à travers ces flashbacks que sera raconté l'été 1899. Je trouve que pour corréler les évènements entre eux, c'était le meilleur moyen à ma disposition. Il y avait d'autres façons de procéder mais c'est celle-ci qui m'a séduite, j'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas. XD

La vie d'Albus Dumbledore, c'est un sujet large. Il y aurait plein de choses à raconter, mais je n'ai sélectionné que les moments que je juge décisifs, ceux qui marquent un tournant dans sa vie ou qui ont un grand intérêt d'un point de vue psychologique. Du coup il y a pas mal de bonds dans le temps. J'ai décidé de mettre quelques illustrations pour montrer l'évolution des personnages principals à chaque nouvelle "époque" (en particulier Albus) ainsi que leur âge pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu à chaque fois que je fais un saut dans le temps.  
Au final, il n'y aura que douze chapitres, mais ce sont des chapitres conséquents et l'ensemble devrait facilement dépasser les cinquante pages.

Concernant la psychologie du personnage, c'était la plus grosse difficulté. Jusqu'à la fin du tome six, on se représente Albus comme un vieux bonhomme bienveillant et serein, et dans le tome sept il est mort et on a plusieurs visions externes différentes du personnage : celle de Rita Skeeter (qui retranscrit les propos de Bathilda Tourdesac), celle d'Elphias Doge et celle d'Abelforth, et aucunes ne se ressemblent vraiment. J'ai opté pour un mélange : ni un saint, ni un démon, bref un humain parfaitement normal même s'il est plus intelligent que la moyenne. ^^

Concernant ce premier chapitre, c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retorde (trois réécritures *sigh*).  
Je voulais développer l'état d'esprit des trois témoins principaux (Elphias, Bathilda et Abelforth) et celui, bien sûr, d'Albus lors de l'enterrement d'Ariana. J'ai choisi de mettre cet enterrement en premier chapitre car c'est un passage transitoire entre l'Albus d'avant (flashbacks) et celui d'après. Et il n'y avait pas de mystère ou de suspens à préserver, on sait comment l'histoire se termine, du coup je pouvais mettre ça au début. ^^

Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Si tu n'es pas rebuté pour lire la suite, Ô lecteur, je te souhaite une agréable lecture ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 2 : AMBITIONS **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**16 août 1920, Pré-au-Lard.**

« Dis-moi gamin, as-tu fini de lire cette feuille de chou ? »

Le propriétaire du journal interrompit subitement sa lecture et contempla Barnaby avec stupeur. Le vieil homme s'était glissé derrière lui si furtivement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant d'être interpellé.  
Méfiant, le sorcier détailla l'ancien d'un œil critique. Petit et potelé, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier usée jusqu'à la corde et d'un chapeau miteux, il n'avait pas fière allure. Pourtant, malgré cette garde-robe peu reluisante, son crâne chauve, ses sourcils broussailleux et sa mine sévère lui octroyaient une certaine prestance.

« Eh bien ? » insista Barnaby, agacé par l'examen peu subtil que lui faisait subir le jeune homme.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, indécis. Barnaby, quant à lui, fixait le journal qu'il tenait entre les mains avec une insistance grandissante. Finalement, la patience de l'octogénaire arriva à son terme, il arracha l'exemplaire des mains du sorcier.

« Qui ne dit mot consent » statua-t-il, avant de s'en aller, son précieux butin au bout des doigts.

Il regagna sa table en boitant légèrement sous l'œil interloqué de sa victime.

« Le pauvre homme n'a pas l'air d'apprécier vos manières.  
- Mes manières sont ce qu'elles sont. S'il souhaitait tant conserver ce recueil d'âneries, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas opposé la moindre résistance ? » maugréa Barnaby.

Dumbledore gloussa.

« Vous ne lui en avez pas laissé l'occasion » lui fit-il remarquer, les yeux pétillants.

Barnaby renifla avec mépris et ouvrit l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait dérobé.

« Humphrey Belcher a encore fait des siennes, marmonna-t-il. Après le balai volant en sucre d'orge, voilà qu'il invente le chaudron en fromage. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il à rendre comestible tout ce qui l'entoure ? »

Albus écoutait distraitement les commérages de son interlocuteur. Barnaby adorait assaisonner l'information de commentaires acerbes. C'était l'une de ses activités favorites et quatre-vingt années de pratique quotidienne avaient fait de lui un maître en la matière. D'ordinaire Dumbledore suivait attentivement le monologue de l'octogénaire, amusé par ses remarques croustillantes. Mais il n'y parvenait pas aujourd'hui.  
Sans se préoccuper du manque d'attention de son maigre auditoire, le vieil homme éplucha l'intégralité du journal, impitoyable, n'épargnant pas la moindre ligne du quotidien.

« Et dire qu'il y en a qui paient pour lire ce ramassis de foutaises » conclut-il enfin en posant l'exemplaire sur la table.

Il saisit sa choppe et vida le contenu d'un trait.

« Bien. Alors morveux, pourquoi es-tu là cette fois-ci ? Des affaires à régler à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Dumbledore laissa échapper un gloussement amusé. Traiter un homme de trente-neuf ans de morveux, c'était du Barnaby tout craché. Il se reprit rapidement et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« Non, je vais à Poudlard cette fois-ci, annonça-t-il d'un ton faussement nonchalant.  
- Poudlard ? »

Le vieil homme le scruta, l'œil vif, et Dumbledore frémit malgré lui. Il soutint bravement le regard inquisiteur, gardant tant bien que mal son masque serein et enjoué. Barnaby avait toujours lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il était particulièrement doué pour déchiffrer le cœur des gens.  
La gorge sèche, Albus attendait une réaction de sa part. L'ancien avait forcément compris ce que signifiait ce voyage à Poudlard. Il lisait la Gazette tous les jours et avait sûrement vu l'annonce.

« J'ai lu pas mal d'articles te concernant ces derniers temps. Le Magenmagot, le sang de dragon, ce genre d'inepties, fit remarquer le vieil homme.  
- Effectivement, j'ai accompli quelques bricoles récemment, acquiesça modestement Dumbledore.  
- Et pourtant, tu vas à Poudlard » commenta Barnaby d'un ton absent.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans bouger ni parler. Dumbledore continuait d'observer son interlocuteur avec gravité et le vieil homme finit par rompre le silence pesant.

« Je prendrais bien un autre whisky Pur Feu, pas toi ? » proposa-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dumbledore éclata de rire. Évidemment, Barnaby n'allait pas lui dire quoi faire, il ne l'avait jamais fait en vingt ans.  
Albus avait rencontré Barnaby à la fin de l'année 1899, alors qu'il hantait ce bar dans l'espoir d'y noyer ses regrets. Le vieil homme l'avait contemplé, écroulé sur une table une choppe vide à la main, et lui avait simplement dit :

« Merlin ! Avec une couleur de cheveux pareille, ne t'étonne pas si un jour on se sert de toi comme appât pour dragons. »

Dumbledore s'était senti à la fois suprêmement insulté et profondément stupéfait. Tout au long de la soirée, les autres clients l'avaient ignoré. Certains, très rares, lui avaient demandé quels malheurs le rongeaient. Barnaby, quant à lui, s'était contenté d'une critique franche et inattendue de sa chevelure auburn. Étrangement, cette déclaration avait eu plus d'effet sur son moral que tout l'alcool ingurgité et depuis cet incident, il venait régulièrement le voir.  
Albus ne lui avait jamais raconté ses malheurs et ne connaissait pas les siens, mais l'entendre vilipender la presse lui apportait un étrange réconfort. Il avait fini par éprouver beaucoup d'affection pour le vieil homme.

« Si tu veux passer par Poudlard, tu devrais partir maintenant. Il commence à être tard. »

Cette remarque fit émerger Albus. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'en effet, il était temps de se mettre en route.

« Je paie la note aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il en posant quelques pièces sur le bois de la table.  
- À la prochaine, gamin » le salua Barnaby en hochant la tête.

Albus saisit son chapeau de feutre noir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Bon courage » ajouta le vieil homme, les yeux malicieux.

Dumbledore sourit franchement et salua Barnaby une dernière fois avant de franchir le seuil. Avec ces deux derniers mots, l'ancien venait de balayer les derniers vestiges de ses incertitudes. C'est serein qu'il entama son chemin.  
Albus se serait rendu à Poudlard quelle que soit la réaction du vieil homme. Sa décision était mûrement réfléchie et il souhaitait rester maître de son avenir. Mais son choix avait suscité tant de regards sidérés et tant de discours réprobateurs ces dernières semaines que sa volonté avait commencé à vaciller. En l'encourageant, Barnaby l'avait inconsciemment purgé de ses doutes grandissants. Il se sentait plus paisible que jamais, il y avait au moins une personne qui ne voyait pas son choix d'un mauvais œil.

« Je me demande si le château a changé en vingt-cinq ans ? » murmura-t-il pensivement.

Ses pas l'avaient mené hors du village, il arpentait désormais un chemin de terre sinueux flanqué de broussailles épineuses et d'arbres décharnés. Quelques panneaux d'indication rongés par les vers parsemaient le sentier, indiquant la route à suivre pour atteindre sa destination. Au loin, les hautes tours de Poudlard se découpaient sur l'azur, effilées et majestueuses. Dumbledore suivit le sentier sans se presser et atteignit les imposantes grilles de Poudlard une demi-heure après son départ de Pré-au-Lard. Il étudia le portail avec intérêt, incertain de la démarche à suivre. Il n'était jamais revenu depuis ses études et ignorait comment annoncer sa venue.  
Le sorcier avisa une minuscule clochette sur le battant de fer forgé et tira le cordon énergiquement. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, sans succès, avant de caresser sa courte barbe d'un air songeur. Devait-il recommencer ? Ou attendre ? Une voix grincheuse interrompit ses réflexions.

« Mille bouses de Veracrasse ! Qui est l'idiot fini qui s'acharne ainsi sur cette pauvre cloche ? Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! »

Un homme chétif se rapprochait du portail d'un pas rapide, tenant entre les mains un énorme trousseau de clés. Il remarqua Dumbledore, immobile derrière les grilles ornementées, et demanda d'un ton abrupt :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Albus souleva son couvre-chef avec élégance et inclina légèrement la tête.

« Je viens pour l'annonce, indiqua-il d'un ton poli.  
- Vous êtes ?  
- Albus Dumbledore. »

Le concierge émit un grognement sceptique. Il dévisagea son hôte sans retenue, scrutant chaque détail de son anatomie et de sa tenue d'un regard perçant. Albus le vit s'attarder sur sa robe de sorcier excentrique, couverte de symboles étranges et remarqua sa moue perplexe. Ses goûts vestimentaires avaient toujours suscité la plus grande incrédulité de la part des autres sorciers, il décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« Vous pouvez entrer » annonça finalement le concierge lorsqu'il fut certain de ne pas se trouver en face d'un dangereux fou furieux.

Il ouvrit le portail afin de laisser passer le sorcier et le guida à travers le parc d'un pas traînant. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent le château par la grande porte et bifurquèrent directement en direction du deuxième étage.  
Dumbledore tenta d'engager la conversation à de nombreuses reprises mais le concierge ignora chacune de ses tentatives. En désespoir de cause, Albus se mit à siffloter gaiement, s'attirant un regard réprobateur.

« Règles et traditions » siffla le concierge d'un ton grincheux.

Le concierge s'était arrêté en face d'une gargouille hideuse et imposante. Le passage secret se dévoila sous l'œil amusé d'Albus qui avait gloussé en entendant le mot de passe. Ce choix convenait parfaitement au caractère de l'actuel directeur. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et atteignirent une large porte de bois sombre. Le concierge frappa quelques coups sur le battant et annonça :

« Monsieur le Directeur, un certain Albus Dumbledore est ici. »

Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit largement, dévoilant un Phineas Black déconcerté.

« Albus Dumbledore ?  
- Bonsoir, Professeur » salua le sorcier en souriant largement.

Phineas le fixa quelques secondes avec étonnement avant de reprendre une expression neutre. Il remercia le concierge qui quitta les lieux en grommelant et invita sobrement Albus à entrer.

« Installez-vous » lui proposa-t-il en lui désignant un large fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Dumbledore y prit place et le directeur s'installa face à lui. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître deux tasses et une théière.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de votre part, Albus. Vous êtes venu en balai ? »

Dumbledore grimaça.

« Non, j'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise sur un balai. Ces objets se montrent redoutablement efficaces pour labourer l'arrière-train de leur propriétaire, et comme moyen de transport on fait difficilement plus inconfortable. »

Phineas eut un sourire crispé tout en versant le thé.

« Je parie que vous possédez encore un vieux Friselune ou un balai du siècle dernier. Il existe des modèles tout à fait supportables actuellement. » indiqua-t-il poliment.

Il tendit une tasse à Albus qui le remercia chaleureusement, nullement affecté par le ton distant de son interlocuteur. Phineas Black avait toujours été terriblement rigide.

« Mais que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? s'enquit le sorcier avant d'avaler une courte gorgée de thé noir.  
- Je suis venu pour l'annonce. » déclara Dumbledore, posant ses yeux vifs sur son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci manqua s'étrangler avec son thé et Albus sentit une pointe de fierté le traverser. Il avait réussi à faire perdre sa contenance à Phineas Black, c'était un exploit rare.

« Pour l'annonce ? demanda celui-ci, sidéré.  
- Pour l'annonce » affirma Albus calmement.

Phineas Black le fixa un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant de reprendre contenance. Il toussota, gêné par sa réaction exagérée.

« Y avez-vous bien réfléchi, Albus ? Vous êtes le plus jeune membre du Magenmagot jamais désigné et vos recherches sur les propriétés du sang de dragon vous ont fait connaître dans le monde entier. On s'attend à vous voir intégrer les hautes sphères du Ministère.  
- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de honteux à vouloir dédier sa vie à l'enseignement et je serais heureux de prendre la place vacante. À moins que vous n'ayez déjà trouvé quelqu'un évidemment » assura Dumbledore sans se laisser démonter.

Le directeur contempla fixement son invité, le front plissé. Morphéus Thickey, le précédent professeur de Métamorphose, s'était retiré à la fin de l'année scolaire à l'âge vénérable de cent-deux ans. Il cherchait un sorcier compétent pour occuper cette place vacante, malheureusement l'été était déjà bien entamé et aucun candidat ne l'avait pleinement satisfait.

« Il est vrai que je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied, reconnut-il. Certains candidats ne savent même pas comment changer une tortue en pantoufle.  
- Dans ce cas, dois-je faire une démonstration ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore.

Phineas fit claquer sa langue, agacé.

« Inutile. Je connais parfaitement vos capacités et c'est bien là le cœur du problème. »

Le directeur massa son crâne chauve. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de toute leur communauté s'il acceptait de prendre le grand Dumbledore comme simple professeur. Ce serait un scandale monstrueux. Il recevrait sans doute une montagne de hiboux mécontents, quelques beuglantes et les demandes d'explications polies du ministère.

« Je ne postule pas sur un coup de tête, cela fait plusieurs années que j'attends cette occasion, reprit Albus, voyant que Phineas ne réagissait pas.  
- Je n'en doute pas Albus, et je suis certain que vous feriez un excellent professeur » soupira le directeur, l'air sombre.

Dumbledore sentait la résistance du directeur se désagréger peu à peu, il persévéra.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi me refuser cette opportunité ?  
- N'avez-vous pas d'autres ambitions ? Avec votre talent, vous pourriez viser bien mieux qu'un simple poste de professeur » déplora Phineas en secouant la tête.

Albus laissa un sourire triste fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Si ce n'est que ça, vous pouvez m'engager sans hésitation. L'ambition ne me va pas au teint. »

**...**

_**20 ans plus tôt  
Le 1er juillet 1899 à Godric's Hollow**___

« Albus, tu n'as pas besoin de sacrifier tes ambitions, je peux m'occuper d'Ariana. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée et la gorge sèche. Il avait envie de hurler sa frustration au monde entier mais conservait tant bien que mal un masque impassible. Il ne pouvait pas accepter la proposition de Bathilda, aussi tentante soit-elle. Il avait promis de ne jamais révéler l'état d'Ariana à quiconque.

« Merci Bathilda, mais il s'agit de ma sœur. Je vais veiller sur elle. »

La sorcière soupira mais n'insista pas, elle connaissait Albus et savait que cette décision lui coûtait beaucoup. Avec la mort de sa mère un mois auparavant, il n'y avait plus que lui et Abelforth pour s'occuper de leur jeune sœur. Mais Abelforth était encore à Poudlard, cette responsabilité incombait donc à l'aîné.

« Quel dommage, il a tant de potentiel » déplora silencieusement Bathilda.

Le jeune homme ne brillerait pas parmi les sorciers en restant chez lui pour s'occuper d'une sœur malade. Cette décision de la prendre en charge était tout à son honneur, mais Bathilda espérait qu'il ne se laisserait pas submerger par l'amertume face à cette injuste fatalité.  
Dumbledore détourna la tête, la pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la sorcière l'insupportait. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

« J'ai reçu une lettre d'Elphias ce matin, il est arrivé en Égypte, commença-t-il d'un ton badin.  
- Vraiment ? » s'enquit Bathilda, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

Albus sortit le parchemin soigneusement plié de sa poche et commenta le contenu d'un air faussement détaché.

« Il a été victime d'un sortilège antique dans un tombeau, des cornes de gazelle ornent son crâne et il a passé deux jours entiers à chercher des briseurs de sort compétents. »

Bathilda pouffa bruyamment, une main sur la bouche. Un sourire orna les lèvres de Dumbledore et il rangea la lettre, non sans ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Ce voyage, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le faire avec Elphias. La sorcière remarqua son air sombre et n'ajouta rien. Elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le clou.  
Ils grignotèrent quelques biscuits en silence et Bathilda se souvint subitement d'une des raisons de sa visite chez les Dumbledore.

« Merlin, j'oubliais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon neveu de seize ans arrive à Godric's Hollow dans quelques jours, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille ! »

Albus grimaça, sceptique. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rencontrer d'autres sorciers et encore moins un adolescent de deux ans son cadet. Mais par courtoisie, il fit semblant de s'intéresser au jeune homme.

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il poliment.  
- Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald. » répondit Bathilda avec un large sourire.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de ce chapitre 

J'avais vraiment envie de glisser un vieux sorcier ronchon et avide de commérage dans ma fic, c'est ainsi qu'est né Barnaby. J'imaginais assez bien Dumbledore se liant d'amitié avec un personnage de ce type. ^^

Barnaby n'est pas d'une importance flagrante et cette scène est surtout là pour laisser deviner les incertitudes d'Albus. Il s'apprête à passer l'entretien et à ce stade, il ne peut pas être totalement déboussolé, mais comme c'est une décision difficile (Albus abandonne définitivement ses ambitions, et symboliquement son passé), il devait quand même montrer une pointe d'anxiété.

Pour la scène se déroulant en 1899, j'ai dû faire face à une grosse difficulté : le deuil. Autant dans le chapitre 1, la douleur est vive, je peux imaginer ce que ressentaient les personnages, autant ici un mois s'est écoulé depuis la mort de Kendra. Du coup Albus n'est pas dévasté dans ce chapitre, j'ai décidé de montrer sa peine d'une façon plus subtile à travers son mal-être global (frustration, froideur, insistance…).


	3. Chapter 3

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 3 : RENCONTRES **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**1er septembre 1920, Poudlard**

Un léger tremblement fit frémir les doigts moites d'Albus Dumbledore. Surpris, celui-ci suspendit son geste. Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle pointe d'anxiété depuis des années.

« Allons, je ne suis plus un adolescent » se morigéna-t-il.

Le sorcier inspira profondément et attendit quelque secondes, se débarrassant des derniers vestiges de sa nervosité. Enfin, il saisit la poignée et fit glisser le battant de la porte, dévoilant une pièce large et lumineuse. Des tentures défraîchies et des portraits solennels se côtoyaient sur les murs de lambris sombre. Au fond de la salle trônait une imposante cheminée de marbre blanc, au manteau couvert de bibelots divers.

« Bonjour, Albus. »

Phineas Black se tenait sur le seuil, le visage impénétrable. Derrière lui se trouvaient une dizaine de sorcières et sorciers. Installés autour d'une table de bois massive, ils fixaient le nouveau venu avec curiosité.

« Vous connaissez sans doute déjà la majeure partie des professeurs de Poudlard mais je tiens tout de même à faire les présentations d'usage. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Pas le moindre » assura poliment Dumbledore.

Le directeur se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée.

« Mes chers collègues, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose : Albus Dumbledore » annonça-t-il d'une voix imperturbable.

Un silence pesant accueillit l'annonce et le directeur se raidit imperceptiblement, un pli sévère barrant son front dégarni.  
L'attribution du poste de professeur de Métamorphose à l'un des sorciers les plus prometteurs du vingtième siècle n'avait pas encore été rendue publique. Les deux hommes avaient jugé préférable de ne pas dévoiler cette nomination avant le jour de la rentrée. Ainsi, les détracteurs éventuels de cette décision ne pourraient plus faire grand-chose pour s'y opposer.  
Mais cette stratégie n'incluait pas les professeurs, il fallait bien les mettre au courant avant l'arrivée des élèves.

« Albus Dumbledore ? LE Albus Dumbledore ? » couina finalement une sorcière chétive au long visage émacié.

Elle se contorsionna sur son siège et plissa ses yeux myopes pour mieux contempler le sorcier, ses longs doigts osseux tapotant nerveusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Bonjour, professeur Têtenjoy » la salua Albus.

La vieille femme pâlit.

« Phineas, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !  
- Galatea, voyons… » tempéra celui-ci, agacé.

Ses yeux parcoururent froidement la foule stupéfaite et se posèrent discrètement sur Albus. Le sorcier conservait une expression digne et sereine. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par l'agitation du corps professoral.

« C'est absurde ! protesta la vieille femme.  
- Calmez-vous Galatea, c'est surprenant en effet, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de vous montrer aussi sévère » fit remarquer quelqu'un.

Quelques grognements vaguement approbateurs parcoururent la tablée. Galatea Têtenjoy fixa Albus, le regard réticent et les lèvres pincées. Celui-ci décida d'intervenir.

« J'ai effectivement posé ma candidature au poste de professeur de Métamorphose, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme. C'est un choix mûrement réfléchi et strictement personnel, j'en mesure l'importance et je compte l'assumer comme il se doit. J'espère devenir un bon enseignant à l'avenir et ne pas décevoir vos attentes. »

Ce monologue pompeux eut l'effet escompté : l'incrédulité désapprobatrice des professeurs s'atténua sensiblement.

« Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix ? Un sorcier tel que vous pourrait aisément se hisser à la tête du ministère, glapit le professeur Cornfoot d'une voix aiguë.  
- Sûr et certain » affirma Dumbledore, le visage serein.

Galatea Têtenjoy frappa du poing sur la table et regarda le sorcier droit dans les yeux.

« C'est donner de la poudre de licorne aux Veracrasses ! répliqua-t-elle vivement.  
- Allons Galatea, ne soyez pas si virulente, on dirait une vieille chouette aigrie ! »

Elle fusilla du regard l'auteur de ce commentaire narquois, ignorant les gloussements qui s'élevaient autour d'elle.

« Vous devez bien admettre, Armando, que Dumbledore a un énorme potentiel ! Vous connaissez ses récentes découvertes, n'est-ce-pas ? Et sa contribution au Magenmagot ? Je l'ai eu dans ma classe lorsqu'il était étudiant et jamais un élève n'a aussi bien maîtrisé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il passe sa vie à faire de la Métamorphose tout de même ! »

Phineas Black décida de reprendre les choses en main avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent d'avantage.

« Il est bien assez vieux pour décider lui-même de son avenir Galatea » affirma-t-il sèchement.

Un murmure d'approbation générale se fit entendre et Dumbledore arbora un léger sourire, amusé par l'ardeur de la vieille sorcière. Il avait presque quarante ans mais elle le considérait encore comme un gamin irresponsable et inapte à choisir lui-même son destin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou se sentir vexé.

Phineas et Galatea se fixèrent intensément pendant quelques secondes avant que cette dernière ne détourne le regard avec un reniflement de dépit, vaincue. Le directeur accueillit l'abandon de la sorcière avec une pointe de soulagement, mais il ne laissa pas cette émotion apparaître sur son visage sévère. Il pourrait toujours ignorer les flots de hiboux qui ne manqueraient pas d'inonder son bureau lorsque la nouvelle se serait répandue. À Poudlard, au moins, la question était réglée.  
Le professeur Galatea Têtenjoy soupira bruyamment, l'œil noir.

« Bien, nous sommes fixés quant au nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, commença-t-elle d'un ton clairement désapprobateur. Mais qu'en est-il du remplaçant d'Arsenius ? »

Le directeur fixa sa montre, la mâchoire crispée.

« Il est déjà plus de dix heures et quart, constata-il avec agacement. De toute évidence il est en reta…  
- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard ! »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée. Un jeune homme rond comme une barrique se tenait dans l'encadrement, essoufflé. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et avisa Phineas.

« Monsieur le directeur ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement douloureux. Je suis terriblement navré, je me suis égaré en venant.  
- Ne perdons pas plus de temps et faisons les présentations » répliqua Phineas.

Le jeune homme souleva le chapeau de feutre vert qui ornait son épaisse crinière couleur paille et s'adressa respectueusement à l'ensemble des professeurs présents.

« Je vais remplacer Arsenius Beaulitron au poste de professeur de Potions à partir d'aujourd'hui. Certains d'entre vous se souviennent peut-être de moi, j'ai quitté Poudlard il y a sept ans à peine.  
- Merlin… » marmonna Galatea.

Un regard irrité du directeur enraya la remarque perfide qui avait manqué lui échapper.  
Le jeune homme fit rapidement le tour de la table, distribuant généreusement les salutations polies et les poignées de mains. Devant son insistance, la vieille sorcière finit par lui tendre la sienne avec réticence et il la secoua avec plus de vigueur que les autres sous l'œil outré de sa propriétaire. Enfin, il parvint jusqu'à Dumbledore et haussa exagérément les sourcils en le reconnaissant.

« Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer à Poudlard, vous m'en voyez ravi ! J'ai été extrêmement impressionné par votre article sur les effets du foie de cocatris sur les troubles du sommeil, et bien sûr j'ai dévoré d'une traite votre thèse sur les douze propriétés du sang de dragon. Vous venez à Poudlard pour vos recherches ?  
- Absolument pas, je suis le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose » répondit sobrement Albus, intrigué par ce personnage haut en couleur.

Le jeune sorcier parut surpris mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il lissa les plis de son extravagant costume de velours brun et tendit la main.

« Horace Slughorn, se présenta-t-il. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

_**...**_

__

_**20 ans plus tôt  
Le 7 juillet 1899 à Godric's Hollow**___

« Gellert Grindelwald, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Albus dévisagea le jeune homme avec circonspection. Un corps svelte, de longues boucles blondes et un regard clair, il avait tout d'une représentation séraphique. Pourtant, c'est avec réticence qu'il le salua à son tour.

« Albus Dumbledore » répondit-il froidement.

Bathilda gloussa bruyamment, ne remarquant pas la réserve des deux sorciers.

« Prenez votre temps pour faire connaissance, je vais préparer le thé » annonça-t-elle gaiement.

Ils la suivirent des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas guilleret, puis s'observèrent sans enthousiasme. Albus toussota, mal à l'aise devant le regard scrutateur de Gellert, les mots de Bathilda résonnaient encore dans sa tête.  
La sorcière lui avait parlé de son neveu toute la semaine et quelques révélations inquiétantes lui avaient parfois échappé. L'une en particulier, incommodait beaucoup Dumbledore.

« Il a toujours été intelligent, mais si peu sociable, avait déploré Bathilda deux jours auparavant. Ma sœur se fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle l'a envoyé ici, elle espère qu'un peu d'air frais lui remettra les idées en place. Son renvoi de Durmstrang en particulier l'a beaucoup affectée. »

Albus avait failli lâcher sa tasse de thé, sous le choc.

« Renvoyé de Durmstrang ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour recevoir une telle sanction ? »

Bathilda s'était trémoussée sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« À vrai dire je l'ignore, avait-elle avoué. Mais Gellert est encore jeune, on fait tous des bêtises quand on est adolescent. Je suis certaine qu'il regrette ses erreurs. »

Dumbledore n'avait pas répliqué, ne souhaitant pas alarmer la sorcière. Durmstrang était réputé pour son laxisme et seul un acte particulièrement grave pouvait entraîner un renvoi définitif. Qu'avait bien pu faire l'adolescent pour mériter un tel châtiment ?  
Un raclement de gorge discret tira Dumbledore de ses souvenirs.

« Ma tante est une sorcière charmante, fit remarquer Grindelwald, mais légèrement insistante n'est-ce-pas ? On n'ose pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. »

Albus comprit immédiatement l'allusion. L'adolescent avait remarqué sa froideur et lui faisait savoir poliment qu'il n'était pas plus enthousiasmé que lui par leur rencontre.  
Il soupira. Bathilda prenait volontairement son temps et ce tête-à-tête inconfortable s'éternisait.

« Dans ces circonstances, je devrais probablement vous parler de Quidditch, continua Gellert d'un ton badin. En vérité je n'y connais pas grand-chose et ce sport ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Mais si nous attendons le retour de ma tante, je crains que nous ne supportions ce silence tout l'après-midi. »

Il se tut et observa Dumbledore, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Aimez-vous le Quidditch, Albus ? »

**...**

**1 septembre 1920, Grande Salle de Poudlard**

Albus se sentait étrangement euphorique en contemplant la foule grouillante, mouvante et bruyante qui se mouvait sous ses yeux.

« C'est un spectacle impressionnant n'est-ce-pas ? » commenta Horace avec ravissement.

Assis à la table des professeurs, les deux nouveaux venus bénéficiaient pour la première fois de cette vue privilégiée sur la Grande Salle.  
Un grincement sonore retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Les élèves de première année se faufilèrent entre les tables, le visage tendu.

« La répartition, enfin ! » s'exclama Horace, la voix teintée d'excitation.

Un grondement réprobateur retentit à sa gauche, Galatea Têtenjoy le fixait avec agacement.

« À quoi pensait Phinéas en vous engageant ? grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas trouvé mieux que moi » répliqua Horace, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire, il appréciait la bonhomie du jeune homme.

« Ne seriez-vous pas le lauréat du Concours National des Inventeurs de Potions de l'année dernière ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Horace parut ravi.

« En effet, j'ai même été interviewé par le magazine Filtres et chaudrons à l'occasion de la remise des prix, annonça-t-il fièrement.  
- C'était une potion d'ébriété n'est-ce-pas ? Une mixture inutile. Les concours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient » fit perfidement remarquer Galatea.

De nouveau, Slughorn l'ignora. Il avait reporté son attention sur la répartition.

« Tugwood Aldoric » appela le Choixpeau.

Une élève gringalet se dirigea vers le tabouret d'une démarche chancelante.

« Le fils de Sacharissa et Midas Tugwood, commenta Horace. Cette famille possède l'une des plus importantes lignes de produits de beauté de toute l'Angleterre.  
- Poufsouffle ! annonça le Choixpeau.  
- Dommage » soupira Slughorn, une moue déçue sur le visage.

Il suivit le reste de répartition avec attention, commentant de temps en temps le statut social ou financier d'un élève. Dumbledore l'écoutait distraitement, peu intéressé par ce genre de détails.

En s'installant dans la Grande Salle, Albus avait craint d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions. Finalement ses peurs se révélaient infondées. Les élèves préféraient parler du dernier succès d'Edna Bristympan que de sa nomination comme professeur de Métamorphose. Lorsque Phineas le présenta à la foule, seuls quelques élèves de septième année parurent déconcertés par la nouvelle, les autres se contentèrent de l'applaudir poliment.

« Enfin ! Je mourrais de faim ! »

Une multitude de plats divers et variés étaient apparue sur la table et Horace se jeta sur sa fourchette avec appétit, s'attirant un nouveau regard mauvais de la part de son acariâtre voisine.

« Mais qui vois-je ! Horace la limace ! »

Peeves passa à travers la table et s'installa sur un plat de viande en sauce, le regard rusé.

« Je me souviens de toi, tu faisais léviter des Bombabouses pour les faire passer par la fenêtre du bureau de Cornfoot. »

Horace s'étrangla dans son assiette, livide.

« Ce n'était pas le bureau du professeur Cornfoot » annonça Galatea, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Une aura maléfique planait désormais au-dessus du pauvre Slughorn. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en se tournant lentement vers une Galatea Têtenjoy furieuse. Dumbledore comprit alors pourquoi la vieille femme se montrait aussi perfide et Horace aussi insensible à ses piques. Leur animosité ne datait visiblement pas d'hier.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de ce chapitre 

Ce chapitre était centré sur la rencontre de Dumbledore avec deux personnages diamétralement opposés : Horace Slughorn et Gellert Grindelwald.

Je ne me suis pas vraiment creusé la tête pour Slughorn, on connaissait déjà le personnage. Il fallait juste que je retranscrive ses principaux traits de caractère : jovialité, gourmandise, attirance pour le rang social, etc... Même s'il est beaucoup plus jeune, généralement les traits de caractère d'un homme qui n'a pas été traumatisé à un moment X ou Y de sa vie ne changent pas. Et si j'ai décidé d'en faire un élève frondeur, c'est parce que ça ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'on connaissait de lui, et que c'était nettement plus fun. XD

Pour Grindelwald il y avait plus de place pour l'imagination. Je voulais qu'il soit hautain, car pour moi le caractère qui lui convient, c'est celui d'un adolescent qui se pense clairement supérieur aux autres. En partant de là, que Bathilda lui impose la compagnie d'une autre personne l'aurait forcément agacé.  
Au début, je pensais les faire sympathiser assez vite car je ne me rappelais pas que Dumbledore savait qu'il s'était fait renvoyer. Puis j'ai relu le tome sept et en fait, dans la lettre qu'Albus envoie à Grindelwald, il dit clairement qu'il est au courant. Bref, finalement leurs premiers rapports seront tendus (Dumbledore aurait pu l'apprendre après leur rencontre, mais je préfère qu'ils partent directement sur de mauvaises bases et que ça s'améliore plutôt que de jouer au yoyo avec leurs sentiments. :P)

Pour le professeur Têtenjoy, j'avais simplement envie d'une vieille harpie mécontente, et je pense sincèrement que Dumbledore devrait lui proposer un rendez-vous galant avec Barnaby, ils s'entendraient très bien. XD

Et enfin, Phineas Black. On m'a fait remarquer qu'il était un peu soft pour « le pire directeur de Poudlard » et effectivement, sans être outrageusement sympathique non plus, il n'est pas aussi froid que pourrait l'être quelqu'un qui a hérité de ce surnom. De plus, l'affaire Dumbledore ne le laisse pas de marbre, en particulier face à Galatea Têtenjoy. Je vais donc expliquer mes choix le concernant. :D  
Il faut savoir que celui qui le surnomme « le pire directeur de Poudlard » dans le livre n'est autre que Sirius Black, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit très objectif. Il déteste sa famille après tout. Du coup je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ce détail.  
Ensuite, dans le livre il est effectivement peu sympathique (en tant que tableau), mais il a contribué à la chute de Voldemort, et il s'est montré très fier de ce fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit foncièrement mauvais.  
C'est vrai, il aurait pu gérer la situation avec plus de brio dans ce chapitre. Il montre quelques signes d'autorité mais Têtenjoy l'ignore la plupart du temps. C'est dû au caractère de la sorcière, il aurait fallu sacrifier son fichu tempérament pour donner plus de froideur à Phineas… et je ne voulais pas. :P  
Mais il faut prendre en compte les circonstances. Aussi rigide soit-il, la situation est tout de même relativement sensible. Dumbledore est un génie, tout le monde a de grandes attentes le concernant et en tant que directeur, c'est sur lui que va retomber la faute. Il sait que toutes les critiques seront dirigées contre lui ou presque, même au sein de ses professeurs, alors il peut être nerveux. XD  
Du coup je pense que c'est une question de point de vue et que ça dépend en partie de notre interprétation du livre, en l'écrivant ça me paraissait naturel mais je vois que les lecteurs ne voient pas forcément les choses de la même manière. :D Peut-être que je suis tordue. XD


	4. Chapter 4

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 4 : CORRESPONDANCES **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**24 juin 1938, Poudlard.**

Les doigts d'Albus Dumbledore pianotaient nerveusement sur le bois du bureau tandis qu'il parcourait du regard la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Une photo de piètre qualité accompagnait l'article, exhibant quelques ruines fumantes, et un titre inquiétant surmontait le cliché :

_**Un mage noir dans les pays de l'Est ?**_

Albus contemplait fixement le quotidien, un pli soucieux barrant son front moite. Un malaise grandissant s'emparait peu à peu de lui.

« Je réfléchis sans doute trop » soupira-t-il, soucieux.

Il reposa le journal et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, l'air sombre. De nombreux incidents frappaient l'Europe de l'Est ces derniers mois et la magie noire n'y semblait pas étrangère. On ne savait pas grand-chose de l'organisation qu'il y avait derrière ces sinistres évènements mais les rumeurs enflaient, les suppositions se multipliaient et Albus tentait vainement de conserver sa sérénité. Il espérait que ses craintes s'avéraient infondées.

Quelques coups secs retentirent contre la vitre de son bureau, le tirant de ses réflexions. Une chouette effraie se trouvait sur le bord de sa fenêtre, une lettre au bout du bec. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le volatile. Il s'agissait d'Urg, la chouette personnelle de Bathilda Tourdesac. Le pauvre oiseau devait ce nom original au Gobelin Urg le malpropre, célèbre activiste du dixième-huitième siècle.

Albus récupéra la missive et récompensa l'animal d'une caresse nonchalante. La chouette hulula fièrement et secoua fébrilement ses plumes sous l'œil pensif du sorcier. Il la contempla un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur la lettre.

_Mon très cher Albus._

Je collecte actuellement des informations sur l'épidémie de Dragoncelle qui a décimé la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne au treizième siècle. Aurais-tu quelques ouvrages sur le sujet dans ta bibliothèque personnelle ?  
N'oublie pas de passer prendre le thé prochainement.

Amicales salutations,  
Bathilda.

Albus saisit sa plume et rédigea rapidement sa réponse sur un morceau de parchemin vierge.

_Ma très chère Bathilda._

Auriez-vous perdu votre passion de longue date pour les gobelins ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas de documents sur la Dragoncelle du treizième siècle mais je ne doute pas que vous saurez dénicher quelques ouvrages rares sans moi.  
Je prendrais le thé avec plaisir, dimanche vous conviendrait-il ?

Sincères et magiques salutations,  
Albus.

Post-scriptum : Puisque votre passion pour les gobelins semble éteinte, envisagez-vous de renommer ce pauvre volatile ? 

Dumbledore scella la missive et la confia à la chouette de Bathilda. L'oiseau étendit ses ailes et s'envola gracieusement dans l'azur, quelques secondes plus tard il n'était déjà plus qu'un point sombre sur l'horizon.  
Albus regagna son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Nostalgique, il songea qu'elle avait peu changée depuis qu'il avait été nommé professeur, dix-huit ans auparavant.

« Le temps passe si vite » murmura-t-il avec un soupir.

Le sorcier se souvenait encore de la pile de lettres et beuglantes qui avaient envahi son bureau le 2 septembre 1920, quand sa nomination au poste de professeur de Métamorphose avait été dévoilée à la Une de tous les journaux sorciers. Mais il n'avait pas cédé et dix-huit années s'étaient écoulées en un clin d'œil, sans que la moindre inquiétude ne vienne troubler son esprit.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait de nouveau de l'appréhension.

Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il saisit le journal d'une main lasse et relut l'article avec réticence. Pourquoi se sentait-il si inquiet ? D'où venait ce malaise tenace ? Le sorcier connaissait la réponse mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il avait peur.

Dumbledore massa ses tempes douloureuses, les yeux fermés. Il était hanté par l'ardeur sourde et insistante d'un mauvais pressentiment.

**...**

_**Trente-neuf ans plus tôt  
Le 10 juillet 1899 à Godric's Hollow**___

Albus fixait la missive qu'il venait de recevoir avec agacement.

« Bathilda, vous êtes vraiment sournoise » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Son irritation se teintait également d'une légère pointe d'amusement. La sorcière était terriblement inventive mais manquait cruellement de subtilité. Dumbledore relut le contenu de la lettre, une moue désapprobatrice sur les lèvres.

Mon très cher Albus,

J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je ne pourrai pas venir prendre le thé chez toi cet après-midi. En effet, je suis cloîtrée dans ma chambre et je présente tous les symptômes du terrible rhume de la mandragore. Je ne voudrais pas vous infecter, toi, Abelforth et Ariana.  
Par miracle, Gellert a été épargné, c'est avec plaisir qu'il viendra te voir à l'heure prévue.

En espérant que vous vous amusiez bien sans moi,  
Bathilda.

_Albus secoua la tête._

« Le rhume de la mandragore a disparu en 1773 ! » soupira-t-il.

L'historienne de la magie l'ignorait-elle, où pensait-elle simplement qu'Albus n'en savait rien ? La seconde option était la plus vraisemblable.

« Élaborer cette manigance ridicule juste pour que je sois en tête à tête avec son neveu » grommela-t-il, vexé.

Il enfonça la lettre au fond de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Gellert Grindelwald.  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ariana d'un pas assuré et frappa quelques coups secs sur le battant de la porte.

« Ariana ? Abelforth ? »

Un grognement rauque lui répondit, il saisit la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce ensoleillée. Son frère tenait un livre entre les mains. Recroquevillée contre lui, Ariana dévorait l'ouvrage des yeux. Curieux, Albus contempla la couverture.

« Les plus belles victoires des pies de Montrose » lut-il à haute voix.

Ariana claqua des mains avec enthousiasme.

« Abelforth m'a acheté ce livre hier, lui dévoila-t-elle gaiement.  
- Vraiment ? C'est gentil de sa part » commenta Albus avec un sourire crispé.

Abelforth ne répondit pas, le visage méfiant.

« Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Un invité va bientôt arriver » annonça Albus.

Son frère hocha la tête.

« Je m'occupe d'Ariana » indiqua-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond souple et s'approcha d'Albus. Celui-ci la vit s'accrocher à son bras, légèrement déstabilisé. Sa sœur lui montrait rarement autant d'attention. Elle se mit à gazouiller joyeusement à propos de Quidditch et de livres et Abelforth observa la scène avec soulagement. Son frère s'occupait bien plus d'Ariana qu'avant et celle-ci commençait même à s'attacher à lui : auparavant elle craignait ce grand frère sérieux et distant.

Lorsque Kendra était morte, il s'était violemment opposé à ce qu'Albus prenne en charge la jeune fille, persuadé qu'il n'était pas capable de sacrifier ses ambitions pour elle. Le si brillant et si sérieux étudiant n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour sa famille, comment aurait-il pu s'occuper convenablement d'Ariana ? Finalement, même s'il n'avait jamais montré autant d'enthousiasme qu'Abelforth pour cette tâche, il s'en sortait convenablement. Sans développer une affection sans borne pour son aîné, l'adolescent consentait désormais à le laisser s'occuper de la jeune fille pendant l'année scolaire à venir.

La cloche située sur le seuil de leur maison tinta et Dumbledore se raidit imperceptiblement en entendant le timbre grave. Gellert Grindelwald était arrivé.

« J'y vais maintenant » annonça-t-il en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte d'Ariana.

La jeune fille fixa sa main vide d'un air déçu avant de s'élancer de nouveau vers Abelforth. Albus quant à lui se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Grindelwald l'attendait sur le porche, un sourire impertinent sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour, Albus.  
- Bonjour, Gellert. »

Dumbledore mena l'invité jusqu'au salon et lui offrit quelques biscuits secs et une tasse de thé fumante.

« Comment va Bathilda ? Elle ne souffre pas trop de son hypocondrie ? s'informa-t-il d'un ton sarcastique avant d'avaler une gorgée de liquide ambré.  
- Je suppose que non. Une montagne de vivres a disparu des placards cette nuit, elle prévoit sans doute de simuler son rhume de la mandragore pendant quelques temps. »

Albus soupira, à la fois agacé et amusé par l'entêtement de la sorcière. Il sirota son thé sans ajouter un mot et Gellert profita du silence qui s'était installé pour détailler l'intérieur de la maison. De nombreux livres et magazines jonchaient les étagères et les tables basses, une revue en particulier attira son attention.

« Vous lisez Théories magiques anciennes et contemporaines, Albus ? » demanda-t-il avec stupeur.

Il s'agissait d'un prestigieux mensuel international et peu de personnes étaient en mesure d'apprécier les articles pointus qui s'y trouvaient.

« Effectivement, acquiesça Dumbledore, les articles de cette revue sont particulièrement intéressants.  
- Avez-vous lu le chapitre consacré aux algorithmes magiques du mois dernier ? Je l'ai trouvé remarquable. »

Albus écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Bathilda lui avait présenté Grindelwald comme un jeune homme brillant mais il n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce détail. Il s'était représenté le sorcier comme un très bon élève, studieux et doué, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il partage ses centres d'intérêt.

« J'ai également beaucoup aimé cet article. Les théories de Grace Marjery sont tout à fait passionnantes » répondit-t-il, curieux et intéressé.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent un long moment, indécis. Finalement leurs dernières réticences s'effondrèrent et ils se lancèrent dans une conversation animée, parlant avec fièvre des dernières découvertes du monde magique.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, de nombreuses heures plus tard, Albus salua le jeune homme avec chaleur. Il avait perdu toute animosité à son égard.

**...**

**24 juin 1938, Poudlard**

« Albus ! Vous voilà enfin, je vous cherchais partout ! »

Dumbledore se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, le sourcil levé. Horace Slughorn le rejoignit d'un pas rapide et s'arrêta à ses côtés, le souffle court et une main sur le cœur. Son embonpoint limitait dramatiquement ses facultés sportives.

« Avez-vous lu le journal ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Il tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

« Je m'en doutais un peu avec ce qui se passait en Europe de l'Est ces derniers temps, et il semblerait qu'il y ait bien de quoi s'inquiéter. Un mage noir, Albus ! Merlin nous préserve d'une telle catastrophe ! Personne ne revendique encore ces incidents mais cela ne devrait plus tarder malheureusement. »

Horace secoua la tête de manière théâtrale.

« J'espère m'inquiéter pour rien, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne vous ai pas poursuivi à travers tout le château juste pour parler de cette actualité déprimante. Que faites-vous dimanche ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« Je vais prendre le thé chez une vieille amie » répondit-il sobrement.

Slughorn arbora un sourire éclatant.

« Parfait ! Et samedi soir ? »

Albus sentit le danger approcher à grande vitesse.

« Pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous connaître mes disponibilités Horace ?  
- J'organise une petite soirée avec mes élèves les plus prometteurs et quelques invités prestigieux, j'adorerais vous avoir avec nous » répondit le sorcier avec entrain.

Dumbledore grinça des dents et tenta péniblement de conserver un masque serein. Il préférait manger un foie de dragon cru plutôt que de participer au club de Slug', nouveauté excentrique créée par son collègue l'année précédente. Il avait réussi à contourner poliment les innombrables invitations du professeur de Potions mais commençait à sérieusement manquer d'inspiration.

« Artémis Greengrass du Magenmagot sera là. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille, c'est une sorcière respectable et sa famille est l'une des plus éminentes de Grande-Bretagne. Elle serait certainement ravie de vous rencontrer, continua Slughorn mine de rien.  
- Voyons Horace, j'ai cinquante-sept ans ! soupira Albus.  
- Artémis n'a que huit ans de moins que vous. »

Dumbledore se caressa l'arête du nez avec lassitude. Slughorn adorait jouer les entremetteurs.

« Je n'ai pas le moindre intérêt pour ce genre de chose Horace, je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

Le professeur parut déçu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Albus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Armando m'a convoqué pour une affaire urgente. Reparlons-en tout à l'heure » proposa-t-il.

Il reprit son chemin sous l'œil déçu de son collègue et gagna rapidement le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un large et confortable fauteuil.

« Albus, j'ai besoin de votre aide, commença Dippet. Il y a de nombreux élèves issus de familles moldues à intégrer Poudlard l'année prochaine et il faudrait leur expliquer la situation. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de l'un d'entre eux.  
- Certainement, cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde, affirma Dumbledore. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Jedusor, répondit Dippet. Tom Jedusor. »

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de ce chapitre 

J'ai fait une grosse ellipse dans le temps puisque dix-huit ans se sont écoulés entre les chapitres trois et quatre. Je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de raconter les premiers jours d'enseignement d'Albus, je pense qu'il s'en est très bien tiré et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter.  
Sinon, on arrive désormais à une époque troublée, et on va y rester un certain temps. :D

Première apparition d'Ariana, je me devais d'en parler un peu. Je ne fais pas ressortir sa folie, elle paraît presque normale dans ce chapitre, même si elle est clairement trop inconsciente et insouciante pour une jeune fille de treize ou quatorze ans. Je voulais montrer une scène de vie quotidienne banale, en contraste avec ses crises qui seront montrées plus tard.

Concernant le comportement d'Abelforth et Albus. Abelforth dit dans le septième tome que son frère s'en est bien tiré avant l'arrivée de Grindelwald. J'ai donc décrit un Albus qui montre un minimum d'intérêt pour Ariana, et un Abelforth relativement satisfait par son comportement.

Enfin, pour le fun j'ai transformé Slughorn en entremetteur, pour moi ça colle tout à fait avec son personnage. XD


	5. Chapter 5

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 5 : POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**27 Juin 1938, Londres.**

« Au revoir Tom, je te reverrai à Poudlard. »

Le garçon acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, ses yeux sombres fermement ancrés dans ceux d'Albus.

« Au revoir, professeur » répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Une brève poignée de main conclut l'entretien et Dumbledore quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant d'inspirer profondément, l'air soucieux.  
Tom Jedusor était un garçon étrange. Il faisait preuve d'une indépendance et d'une maturité inhabituelles pour un enfant de onze ans, ne souhaitant pas la moindre assistance pour l'achat de ses fournitures scolaires. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intriguait le plus Dumbledore, ni ce qui le laissait perplexe et inquiet.

« Le pouvoir de parler aux serpents ? » murmura le sorcier, songeur.

Il avait éludé la question, tentant de minimiser les choses, mais il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un don courant. Quant aux utilisations que le garçon faisait de ses pouvoirs, elles avaient de quoi faire frémir. L'enfant pouvait faire preuve d'une cruauté et d'un sadisme dérangeants.

« Monsieur Dunberdore ? »

Tout à ses pensées, le sorcier n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de la directrice de l'orphelinat. Il leva la tête, surpris, et dévisagea son interlocutrice. Madame Cole l'observait du bas de l'escalier miteux, un verre de gin à la main.

« Dumbledore, pas Dunberdore, la corrigea poliment le sorcier en descendant les marches. Je viens de voir Tom, il a accepté d'intégrer notre école à la rentrée.  
- Je vois, très bien » balbutia-t-elle.

La directrice se frottait nerveusement les mains, mal à l'aise. Elle fixa le sorcier un instant avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

« Il ne s'est rien passé de… bizarre ? Il n'a rien dit d'étrange ?  
- Rien de tel, rassurez-vous » répondit aimablement le sorcier.

Elle se détendit aussitôt et un sourire affable apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tant mieux. Vous prendrez bien un autre verre de gin avant de partir ?  
- Merci, mais je dois me retirer, il se fait tard » répondit-il poliment.

Madame Cole ne chercha pas à le retenir, il la salua et quitta rapidement les lieux.  
Dehors, l'obscurité commençait à gagner les ruelles animées de Londres, les ombres s'allongeaient peu à peu et de moins en moins de passants circulaient sur les pavés. Albus se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler la façade noircie de l'orphelinat et aperçut brièvement Tom à sa fenêtre. Le temps de cligner les yeux et l'enfant avait disparu derrière le rideau verdâtre. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, mal à l'aise, Dumbledore s'éloigna rapidement du sinistre bâtiment. Le visage de Tom, froid et impertinent se mouvait encore devant ses yeux. Il entendait encore cette phrase si perturbante :

_Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisent, leur faire du mal si je le souhaite._

Étaient-ce là les préoccupations normales d'un enfant de onze ans ? Albus en doutait. Il se promit de garder un œil sur le garçon lorsqu'il arriverait à Poudlard, chose qu'il aurait de toute façon faite étant donné sa situation.  
Satisfait par cette résolution, le sorcier secoua la tête pour en chasser l'orphelin et fixa sa montre, sourcils froncés. Il était encore trop tôt pour rentrer, Slughorn le traînerait certainement à sa soirée mondaine s'il retournait à Poudlard de si bonne heure. L'idée le fit frémir. Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir dans la ruelle déserte et transplana.

Un bruit de verre cassé l'accueillit lorsqu'il réapparut en plein milieu du chaudron baveur.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Nom d'une gargouille, n'apparaissez pas si brusquement. Mon cœur a failli lâcher !  
- Bonsoir, Fred, belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Je prendrais bien une Bièraubeurre » répondit Albus, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Le sorcier grommela et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique la flaque de whisky Pur Feu qui s'était formée sur le sol.

« Vous venez rarement ici, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette visite ? demanda-t-il en servant une chope de Bièraubeurre au nouveau venu.  
- Je fuis lâchement les tentatives sournoises d'Horace pour me marier. »

Fred ricana.

« Qui est l'heureuse élue cette fois-ci ?  
- Artémis Greengrass » soupira Dumbledore.

Le barman éclata de rire avant de glisser malicieusement.

« Nul doute qu'elle tomberait immédiatement dans vos bras en voyant un costume aussi élégant. »

Albus pouffa joyeusement en lissant son excentrique costume de velours pourpre du plat de la main.

« Horace est tenace, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Tant qu'il n'essaie pas de me faire ingurgiter un filtre d'amour, je suis sauf. »

Le barman éclata de rire.

« J'espère que vous avez fait attention au contenu de votre verre. Imaginez que je fasse partie de ce terrible complot… »

Albus fixa avec horreur la chope entamée qu'il tenait sous l'œil goguenard du barman. Celui-ci continua à se moquer un instant avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

« En fait professeur, avez-vous lu le Sorcier du soir aujourd'hui ? »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et le barman lui tendit un exemplaire du journal, l'air grave.

« Il y avait déjà de nombreuses rumeurs à ce sujet, mais c'est désormais officiel : un mage noir a pris le pouvoir en Europe de l'Est » annonça-t-il sombrement.

Albus saisit le journal et l'étendit devant lui, les mains moites et la mâchoire crispée. Un titre en grosse lettre confirmait ce qu'il redoutait depuis des mois.

_**Un mage noir prend le contrôle du ministère de la magie bulgare.**_

Albus commença à lire le texte, une boule dans la gorge.

_Aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi, un groupe d'une cinquantaine de sorciers a envahi le ministère de la magie bulgare mené par un homme dont l'identité n'a pas encore été dévoilée. Il ne leur aura fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour prendre le contrôle de tout le bâtiment, capturant les dirigeants et supprimant ceux qui tentaient de s'interposer.  
Les prisonniers ont été emmenés en dehors de la capitale, dans un lieu connu sous le nom de Nurmengard : une imposante forteresse qui est soudainement apparue dans la région de Vratsa. Sa construction a certainement nécessité plusieurs années, prouvant que ce coup d'état était prévu depuis longtemps. (Photo de Nurmengard page 8)_

Dumbledore tourna les pages une à une, les doigts tremblants, avant de s'arrêter page huit. Une construction de pierre noire le narguait, couchée sur le papier de mauvaise qualité du journal. Des tours et des remparts massifs formaient un amas menaçant au milieu des plaines bulgares et une porte de fer imposante bloquait l'accès à cette gigantesque prison. Gravés au-dessus du battant, quelques mots luisaient sinistrement.

Albus sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

_**Pour le plus grand bien.**_

_**...**_

__

_**Trente-neuf ans plus tôt  
Le 24 juillet 1899 à Godric's Hollow**___

« Sans me vanter je pense être relativement intelligent, Albus. Et même plus intelligent que la moyenne. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, le nez plongé dans un énorme ouvrage.

« Mais tu ne sembles pas partager ce point de vue n'est-ce-pas ? Tu considères sans doute que je suis incapable de reconnaître une absence totale de contrôle de la magie. »

Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, Gellert soupira. Il s'étira, bailla, et saisit un livre qui traînait près de lui avant de le feuilleter d'un air absent.

« Article vingt-sept du Code internationale du secret magique, récita-t-il. Toute personne incapable de contrôler ses pouvoirs magiques fera l'objet d'une surveillance continuelle, placée dans un lieu adapté à sa condition. »

Albus se leva brusquement et fusilla l'adolescent du regard.

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Gellert » grinça-t-il avec hargne.

Grindelwald l'observait calmement, nullement impressionné par cette saute d'humeur.

« Même le très sage et très studieux Albus Dumbledore peux s'énerver » remarqua-t-il, l'air narquois.

Il soutint le regard furieux du sorcier avant d'ajouter d'une voix calme.

« Mes déductions concernant ta sœur sont-elles justes, Albus ?  
- Tu l'as vue toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? » persifla Dumbledore.

Gellert hocha simplement la tête, sans quitter le sorcier des yeux.

« En effet c'était vraiment très impressionnant, dangereux même » ajouta-t-il.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils au souvenir du chaos qu'avait provoqué la crise d'Ariana le soir précédent. La jeune fille souffrait sans aucun doute d'une forme très sévère d'absence de contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Une forme bien trop sévère pour être naturelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer de tels troubles ? » murmura-t-il, absent.

D'un coup d'œil, il vit Albus se figer. Intéressé, il se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Tu as une idée, Albus ?  
- Je n'en sais rien » répondit celui-ci d'une voix blanche.

Gellert eut un sourire en coin. De toute évidence, le sorcier lui cachait encore quelque chose. Il n'insista pas pour le moment, il saurait bien lui faire avouer la vérité à un moment ou un autre.  


_**...**_

__

« Voilà donc ce qui s'est passé… »

Albus acquiesça sans un mot. Il se sentait las mais léger, s'être confié à Gellert l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva la tête. L'adolescent le contemplait calmement et Dumbledore constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait ni pitié ni mépris sur son visage.

« Il est inutile de ruminer le passé, tu dois penser à l'avenir maintenant » lui dit le sorcier avec fermeté.

Albus ricana.

« Quel avenir ? Ariana restera enfermée toute sa vie et Abelforth et moi nous passerons la nôtre à la surveiller. Voilà notre avenir. »

Gellert ne répondit pas, il saisit un gâteau sec et le grignota en réfléchissant intensément.  
Dumbledore faisait preuve d'une amertume inattendue et l'adolescent sentait que le moment était bien choisi pour lui demander son avis sur certains sujets délicats qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder auparavant.

« Tu n'en as jamais voulu aux Moldus ? Après tout, ce sont eux qui ont agressé ta sœur » lui demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

Albus détourna le regard, la mâchoire crispée. Il avait toujours essayé de ne pas éprouver de rancune à l'égard des Moldus mais c'était peine perdue. Sa famille avait été brisée par cet incident, comment aurait-il pu rester de marbre ? Et la mort de son père à Azkaban, puis celle de sa mère deux mois auparavant n'avaient pas contribué à faire disparaître son ressentiment, bien au contraire.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Grindelwald lui confia ses propres réflexions :

« Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait supprimer le Code international du secret magique. Il n'y aurait plus de drames tels que celui qui touche ta famille si les Moldus savaient se tenir à leur place. Leur faire comprendre la supériorité des sorciers serait dans l'intérêt de tous, y compris le leur. »

Albus tiqua. Le monologue de Gellert frôlait dangereusement l'illégalité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Qui était-il pour réfuter ce discours ? Au fond de lui, bien qu'il s'en veuille de penser ainsi, il adhérait aux idées de l'adolescent.

« Et Ariana n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher si ce Code n'existait plus » ajouta Grindelwald.

Une fois de plus Dumbledore resta muet mais l'expression de son visage ne pouvait pas dissimuler ses sentiments. Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de Grindelwald. Il l'avait secrètement espéré depuis le début de leur relation et aujourd'hui il en avait la confirmation : Albus Dumbledore partageait ses convictions.

**...**

**28 Juin 1938, Godric's Hollow**

« Vous avez l'air épuisé, Bathilda. »

La vieille femme renifla bruyamment, vexée.

« Inutile de me faire remarquer les ravages du temps, tu n'as pas meilleure mine, Albus » rétorqua la sorcière en détaillant du regard les larges cernes du sorcier.

Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et grimaça, le breuvage était encore trop chaud. Finalement, elle reposa le gobelet sur la table et fit craquer ses articulations douloureuses.

« La vieillesse est vraiment une chose abominable. On a mal partout, on n'ose plus se regarder dans un miroir et on radote sans cesse. Mais tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous êtes dure, je n'ai pas encore soixante ans ! » se révolta Dumbledore.

Bathilda ricana.

« Ça ne saurait tarder. »

Albus ignora la pique mesquine de la sorcière et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table, la moitié des pages étaient consacrées au coup d'état bulgare de la veille. Un malaise profond le saisit mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il s'était promis de garder cachées au fond de lui sa honte, sa souffrance et sa culpabilité.

« Au fait Bathilda, pour quelle raison m'avez-vous invité à prendre le thé ? Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement, le visage impassible.

La sorcière se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Mais voyons Albus, je ne peux même plus prendre le thé avec une de mes vieilles connaissances ? » s'indigna-t-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Dumbledore ne fut pas dupe mais ne dit rien, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.  
Gênée par ce blanc éloquent, Bathilda décida de lancer la conversation sur un sujet plus léger.

« Il paraît que tu t'es encore esquivé hier soir ? Horace Slughorn était dépité. »

Aussitôt, l'ambiance se détendit considérablement. Le sorcier éclata de rire.

« Merlin ! Les nouvelles vont vite ! » s'exclama Albus.

Horace avait boudé pendant toute la matinée, lui jetant fréquemment de longs regards noirs. Visiblement, il savait parfaitement qu'aller annoncer à un jeune Moldu qu'il était sorcier ne prenait pas toute une nuit.

Bathilda et lui papotèrent ensuite sur divers sujets, mais ne parlèrent pas une seule fois du nouveau mage noir, au plus grand soulagement d'Albus. Quand il prit enfin congé, la sorcière le salua chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. Puis elle regagna son salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil poussiéreux avant de soupirer, l'air sombre.

« Je vieillis, mon courage fond comme neige au soleil » marmonna-t-elle.

La sorcière avait parfaitement conscience que son neveu était à l'origine des troubles en Europe de l'Est, sa sœur lui ayant fait part de ses craintes à de nombreuses reprises. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aborder le sujet, bien que ce fût son intention au départ. La vue de cette photo des portes de Nurmengard la veille dans le Sorcier du soir avait changé la donne. Lâchement, elle avait feint l'ignorance et Dumbledore était entré dans son jeu sans sourciller. Ils faisaient une piètre paire de Gryffondor.

La vieille sorcière s'extirpa du fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'imposante étagère trônant au fond du salon. Elle fouilla les tiroirs encombrés pour en retirer une petite boîte de bois clair. À l'intérieur reposaient quelques lettres jaunies que son neveu avait oubliées lors de son départ précipité de nombreuses années auparavant. La sorcière saisit la première de la pile et la déplia d'une main tremblante.

_Le 2 août 1899  
À Godric's Hollow_

Gellert,

J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit et force m'est de constater la véracité de tes arguments. Toutefois, il convient de se montrer prudent. Certes, le Code international du secret magique a bien des points négatifs mais la majeure partie des sorciers le soutiennent et je doute qu'on puisse aisément les persuader du bien-fondé de nos idéaux.  
Aujourd'hui, nous devons avant tout déterminer avec raison quels outils nous permettront de changer le monde.  
Et surtout n'oublions pas que nous faisons cela POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN.

Albus Dumbledore.

Bathilda replia la missive, le cœur serré.  
Elle le savait, à cet instant précis une image dansait lugubrement devant les yeux d'Albus ; une photo en noir et blanc des portes de Nurmengard et, gravé au-dessus du battant, la pierre qu'il avait involontairement ajoutée à ce sinistre édifice :

_**Pour le plus grand bien.**_

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de ce chapitre 

Ce chapitre m'a donné bien plus de fil à retordre que les précédents et il est également plus profondément marqué que les autres par mon interprétation personnelle de l'histoire.

Tout d'abord, le jeune Tom Jedusor. Cette scène à l'orphelinat m'avait profondément marquée en lisant le livre, je trouvais ce gosse affreusement glauque et flippant. J'ai toutefois tenté de ne pas faire un Dumbledore trop impressionnable, ça ne lui va pas. Par contre un minimum de gêne me semblait indispensable, franchement moi je serais sans doute partie en courant face à un gamin qui sort ce genre de trucs. XD

Ce flashback, c'était sans doute le plus difficile de toute cette fic (plus difficile même que la pseudo romance à venir). Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Albus à être aussi anti-Moldu ? Je ne voulais surtout pas faire un truc mièvre où il se laisse aveugler par amour pour Grindelwald, c'était absolument hors de question, je respecte trop Dumbledore pour ça. Du coup, en réfléchissant, je me suis dit que l'incident d'Ariana était finalement l'élément déclencheur de toute cette série de drames qui a touché la famille entière, et qu'à cause de ça, Albus devait être extrêmement frustré, assez pour haïr les Moldus.

Dans ce flashback, on a aussi une nouvelle vision du personnage de Gellert Grindelwald, je dévoile légèrement son côté manipulateur sans pour autant le rendre totalement maléfique. Après tout il n'a encore que 16 ans et mettra quand même 40 ans avant de devenir un mage noir. Même s'il a été renvoyé de Durmstrang, il est encore loin d'être l'incarnation du mal.

Enfin, je me suis focalisée sur la honte et la culpabilité d'Albus (en voyant cette phrase qu'il a trouvée lui même sur les portes de Nurmengard) plutôt que sur le choc d'apprendre que c'est bien Grindelwald le mage noir. (Les deux points sont présents, mais j'ai plus détaillé le premier. Après tout, il se doutait déjà que Grindelwald était le méchant, mais la phrase, à mon avis il ne l'avait pas vu venir. :P)  
Si Dumby et Bathilda ne veulent pas parler de tout ça, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils savent que ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. L'une est la parente, l'autre l'a encouragé plus jeune, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter.

Pour la lettre de Dumbledore, je n'ai pas reprise celle du livre car JE LA DÉTESTE. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais elle me rebute totalement. Enfin bon, celle-ci est dans le même esprit et convient mieux à mon histoire. C'pas trop grave si ? :P


	6. Chapter 6

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 6 : LES RELIQUES DE LA MORT **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

_**7 août 1899, Godric's Hollow**___

Albus détourna la tête avec un léger pincement au cœur, ignorant le regard accusateur qu'Abelforth braquait dans sa direction.

« Je vais chez Bathilda » annonça-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il descendit lentement les marches du perron et commença à marcher, la gorge nouée. Abelforth ne lui avait pas encore reproché de vive voix son manque d'implication auprès de sa famille mais Dumbledore sentait la colère et le ressentiment qui bouillaient au fond de lui. L'adolescent saurait-il contrôler ses émotions ? Albus en doutait. Un jour ou l'autre son frère exploserait, lui jetant au visage la rancœur qu'il avait nourrie ces dernières semaines.

« Je ne dois pas y penser. Je travaille pour le plus grand bien de tous » songea le sorcier.

Il tenta d'oublier le visage furieux d'Abelforth et celui, doux et craintif de sa sœur. Il sacrifiait sa famille pour élaborer ses projets avec Grindelwald mais ce n'était pas par égoïsme. Le monde avait besoin de changements, un jour son frère comprendrait qu'il avait fait ça dans leur intérêt.

« Albus ? »

Le jeune sorcier leva la tête, surpris. Plongé dans ses réflexions il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé à destination. Bathilda le fixait depuis son jardin, la sorcière arrosait ses belladones, un horrible tablier de laine noué autour de la taille.

« Bonjour Bathilda, j'allais justement voir Gellert. Vous savez où il est ? lui demanda-t-il, s'imposant un sourire.  
- Bien sûr, il est dans sa chambre. »

Albus sauta au-dessus de la haie et contourna les parterres de fleurs multicolores sous l'œil bienveillant de la sorcière. Il avait déjà oublié son frère et sa sœur, l'excitation qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses rendez-vous avec Gellert Grindelwald avait effacé ses inquiétudes et ses remords. Il traversa la demeure d'un pas assuré et atteignit bientôt la chambre du jeune homme.

« Tu es en retard, lui reprocha Gellert, allongé sur son lit.  
- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure » mentit Dumbledore.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'adolescent et lui tendit un livre à la couverture fanée.

« Les méfaits du secret magique, par Sylvain Cohérence. Ses arguments ne sont pas toujours très logiques mais on pourrait y trouver quelques théories intéressantes. »

Gellert saisit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta sans enthousiasme.

« Une bonne argumentation ne suffira pas à faire tomber le Code international du secret magique. Il faudra se montrer plus persuasif » lui fit remarquer l'adolescent.

Albus détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il savait parfaitement que la persuasion telle que l'envisageait le jeune homme s'apparentait plutôt à de la menace.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Albus. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut se montrer agressif. »

Gellert se rapprocha d'Albus et posa son menton sur l'épaule du sorcier. Dumbledore frissonna, troublé par la soudaine proximité du jeune homme.

« Mais si on possède une puissance qui dépasse celle des autres sorciers, ils seront plus enclins à nous écouter » lui susurra Grindelwald à l'oreille.

Albus se releva précipitamment, le cœur battant anormalement vite.

« Tant qu'on n'utilise pas ces pouvoirs pour arriver à nos fins, cela ne me dérange pas, affirma-t-il en évitant le regard de l'adolescent. Cela doit rester de la persuasion, il est hors de question d'employer la violence.  
- Bien sûr que non, nous n'en arriverons pas à de telles extrémités » assura Gellert.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, soulagé.

« On peut devenir exceptionnellement puissants et attendre d'être mondialement connus, mais cela prendra pas mal d'années, continua Grindelwald. Alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'autre. »

Il extirpa un livre usé de sa poche sous l'œil curieux d'Albus. Un symbole en forme d'œil triangulaire marquait la couverture. Gellert lui tendit l'ouvrage, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des Reliques de la Mort, Albus ? » 

**...**

**Trente neuf ans plus tard,  
Le 19 Novembre 1938 à Poudlard**

Albus déambulait tranquillement entre les bureaux, observant d'un œil critique les efforts de ses élèves : il leur avait demandé de transformer une sauterelle en bijou, un exercice simple en apparence mais qui demandait beaucoup de dextérité.

« N'oubliez pas de vous concentrer sur le sort et ne focalisez pas toute votre attention sur la visée » leur recommanda-t-il calmement.

La plupart des première année peinaient déjà à métamorphoser un objet immobile, cet exercice s'avérait donc particulièrement laborieux. Dumbledore constatait sans surprise qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y était encore parvenu.

« Professeur ! Venez-voir, Tom a réussi ! »

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'approcha du garçon et contempla silencieusement la belle broche en or finement ciselée qui trônait sur le bois de son bureau.

« Très bon travail, Tom. Dix points de plus pour Serpentard » annonça-t-il sobrement avant de s'éloigner.

Le garçon le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Professeur ! Cooper a écrasé ma sauterelle ! »

Dumbledore se retourna pour contempler le désastre. Le dénommé Cooper grimaçait, les yeux rivés sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas fait attention avant de s'asseoir.

« Ce n'est pas grave Sephora, allez en chercher une autre » soupira Albus.

La jeune fille brune acquiesça, les yeux encore larmoyants et se dirigea vers l'énorme vivarium. Le couvercle de verre lui échappa des mains et une nuée de sauterelles s'abattit sur la classe.

Moïse n'aurait pas fait mieux.

**...**

« Merlin ! Vous avez une sauterelle sur l'épaule Albus. »

Dumbledore chassa l'insecte d'un geste de la main sous l'œil amusé d'Horace. Le visage préoccupé, il fixait attentivement la table des Serpentard.

« Que pensez-vous de Tom Jedusor, Horace ? » lui demanda-il finalement de but en blanc.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Cet enfant a un énorme potentiel, répondit-il avec entrain. Le meilleur élève que j'aie vu depuis bien longtemps.  
- En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Il est exceptionnellement doué.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir » plaisanta Horace.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Son regard venait de croiser celui de Tom. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le garçon ne détourne le regard.

« Il n'a jamais raté une potion, continua Slughorn. Et c'est un garçon adorable, il accepte toujours mes invitations à prendre le thé. »

Albus hocha la tête, absent.  
L'enfant cruel qui effrayait volontairement ses camarades à l'orphelinat s'était métamorphosé. À Poudlard, Tom était un élève modèle, poli, modeste et mystérieux. Il s'était rapidement attiré le respect de ses camarades de Serpentard et les professeurs affectionnaient particulièrement cet élève brillant et sérieux.  
Seul Dumbledore restait prudent face au garçon, il ne parvenait pas à oublier sa première impression et se méfiait de ce soudain revirement. Il aurait sans doute préféré une transformation moins radicale et plus progressive. Le sorcier doutait qu'on puisse autant changer en si peu de temps.

Dumbledore quitta enfin le jeune homme des yeux et reporta son attention sur l'assiette pleine qui se trouvait sous son nez. À côté de lui, Slughorn maudissait l'exemplaire du Sorcier du soir qu'un hibou grand-duc venait de lui apporter.

« Encore Grindelwald, les journalistes n'ont plus que ce nom à la bouche » grogna-t-il.

Le nom du mage noir avait été révélé quelques semaines auparavant et la presse en avait fait ses choux gras, répétant inlassablement le peu d'informations à sa disposition.  
Blasé, Horace entama sa lecture :

« Les incidents se multiplient en Europe de l'Est, lut-il à voix haute. Grindelwald et ses hommes exercent un régime de terreur sur les populations bulgares et les pays voisins craignent déjà l'expansion du mouvement. En effet, Grindelwald semble déterminé à mener à bien ses sinistres projets : pour le plus grand bien. »

Horace referma brutalement le journal.

« Pour le plus grand bien, siffla-t-il. Ce mage noir pense-t-il vraiment excuser ses crimes avec un slogan pareil ? »

Albus se sentit brusquement nauséeux. Il se força à avaler quelques bouchées supplémentaires et quitta la table pour regagner ses appartements personnels. Le sorcier verrouilla sa porte d'un coup de baguette magique et massa ses tempes douloureuses, affalé dans un confortable fauteuil. Ces derniers mois il se sentait vieux et las comme jamais auparavant.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de journaux posée sur son bureau. Il avait lu chaque article consacré à Grindelwald et à chaque fois la même angoisse sourde l'étreignait. Que ferait-il si les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en 1899 ressurgissaient ?

« Comment puis-je être aussi lâche ? » murmura-t-il.

Il se releva péniblement et saisit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un passage du quotidien le préoccupait depuis plusieurs jours et de nouvelles craintes s'étaient ajoutées à celles qui le rongeaient déjà. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la ligne de l'article qui l'avait interpellé :

_Comme pour laisser une trace de son passage à Durmstrang, Grindelwald a marqué l'un des murs de l'école d'un symbole indélébile._

Une photo montrait ledit symbole. Gravé dans la pierre, un œil triangulaire bien trop familier défiait ouvertement Dumbledore.

Albus avait volontairement effacé de sa mémoire ses projets et ses recherches sur les Reliques de la Mort après le décès d'Ariana. Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait.

Que se passerait-il si Grindelwald les avait en sa possession ?

Cette supposition le fit frémir.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de ce chapitre 

C'est un chapitre transitoire, plus court que les précédents et sans grand développement mais nécessaire quand même.

Le flashback sert surtout à introduire trois choses : la colère d'Abelforth, les Reliques de la Mort et les prémices des sentiments d'Albus.  
On voit aussi la différence entre les deux garçons dans l'exécution de leurs projets. Albus veut changer le monde avec des arguments et on comprend que Grindelwald au contraire, utiliserait volontiers la force (bien qu'il ne le dise pas franchement devant son ami qu'il sent réticent à cette idée).

Ensuite je voulais montrer Tom Jedusor, ses facilités et surtout son côté manipulateur : il change de personnalité brusquement pour attirer l'affection. Du coup, je pense que Dumbledore était prudent vis à vis du garçon en partie à cause de cette transformation rapide (et louche).

La lâcheté de Dumbledore est encore une fois montrée. Mais bon, à sa place moi aussi je crèverais de peur à l'idée que cette histoire soit révélée.

Enfin, le dernier passage amorce le prochain chapitre. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore se soit soucié du fait que Gellert recherchait peut-être les Reliques après la mort d'Ariana. À mon avis, il a volontairement fait l'impasse et il aura fallu qu'il se retrouve avec ce symbole sous le nez pour s'en rappeler et commencer à craindre cette possibilité.


	7. Chapter 7

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA BAGUETTE DE SUREAU **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**3 décembre 1940, Suisse**

De violentes bourrasques balayaient le flanc abrupt des montagnes suisses. Fermement ancrés dans le sol calcaire, les sapins ployaient sous le poids de la neige et du vent.  
Albus frissonna, l'hiver était rude à l'ombre des Alpes. Il rangea sous son épaisse cape de voyage le soulier usé qui lui avait servi de portoloin et admira le panorama époustouflant qui s'offrait à lui. Les pics rocheux, les gouffres et les vallées étaient couverts d'un tapis immaculé. Quelques flocons tombaient paresseusement depuis l'azur livide. La vue, splendide, lui arracha un sourire.

« _Wer bist du ?_ »

Un jeune sorcier était apparu derrière lui et contemplait le nouveau venu avec suspicion, baguette magique à la main.

« _Ich bin Engländer. Ich möchte Gregorovitch sehen,_ répondit calmement Dumbledore.  
- Gregorovitch ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il passa une main indécise dans sa courte chevelure blonde, dévisageant Albus d'un regard méfiant.

« Vous venir avec moi » baragouina-t-il finalement dans un anglais approximatif.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et suivit silencieusement le sorcier. Ils descendirent les pentes escarpées de la montagne, sans un mot, et Albus aperçut bientôt une vingtaine de chalets en contrebas.  
Un panneau de métal avait été planté à l'entrée du village, indiquant le nom du patelin :

_**DER DRACHE HUSTEN**_

Le guide se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui désigna l'un des chalets.

« Gregorovitch » dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Albus le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la demeure indiquée d'un pas assuré. Deux années de recherches acharnées l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, aujourd'hui il aurait la réponse à ses questions. Il monta le court escalier qui conduisait au palier et les marches de bois crissèrent lugubrement sous son poids. Sans hésiter, il frappa quelques coups secs sur le battant de la porte d'entrée.

« _Wer ist das_ ? maugréa une voix rauque depuis l'intérieur du chalet.  
- _Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Ich möchte Gregorovitch sprechen._ »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un vieil homme à la crinière blanche apparut devant le visiteur et reluqua le nouveau venu avec curiosité

« Dumbledore ? Vous être Albus Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

Albus hocha la tête sous l'œil étonné du fabricant de baguette magique. Gregorovitch le dévisagea soigneusement, il ne s'attendait certes pas à la visite de l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres d'Europe. Poliment, Il l'invita à entrer dans sa demeure d'un geste de la main.

« Entrez, vous vouloir café ? Thé ?  
- Un thé serait parfait. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et disparut dans sa cuisine. Seul dans le salon, Albus détailla avec intérêt l'intérieur de la pièce.  
L'artisan avait transformé son intérieur en atelier et de nombreux outils traînaient un peu partout sur les meubles. La table basse croulait sous les boîtes et les fauteuils avaient été réquisitionnés pour accueillir plumes d'augurey, nerfs de cœur de dragon et échantillons de bois en tout genre.

« Navré pour désordre, je ne pas attendre une visite » s'excusa Gregorovitch en sortant de la cuisine, une tasse fumante entre les mains.

Il tendit le breuvage à son invité et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique le bric à brac qui recouvrait ses fauteuils.

« Que me valoir ce plaisir, monsieur Dumbledore ? » dit Gregorovitch en s'asseyant.

Albus sourit.

« Je suis à la recherche d'un objet. »

Gregorovitch haussa les sourcils et se pencha en avant.

« Un objet ?  
- Une baguette, précisa Dumbledore. Une baguette plus puissante que les baguettes ordinaires. »

Aussitôt, le visage du fabricant de baguette s'assombrit. Il se leva difficilement et s'approcha de sa cheminée d'un pas lourd.

« Je ne pas avoir de baguette de ce genre » affirma-t-il en ajoutant une bûche dans l'âtre.

Les flammes dansaient sous ses yeux las, il évitait soigneusement le regard vif d'Albus.

« Mais vous l'avez déjà eu entre les mains n'est-ce-pas ? » insista celui-ci.

Gregorovitch ferma les paupières.

« Elle m'avoir été dérobée il y a très longtemps, confia-t-il froidement.  
- Qui était le voleur ? » demanda Dumbledore, redoutant la réponse.

L'artisan se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne pas savoir. Un jeune homme, blond, cheveux frisés, yeux clairs. »

La réponse n'était pas précise, pourtant l'identité du cambrioleur ne faisait aucun doute pour Dumbledore :

_Grindelwald._

_**...**_

__

_**Quarante-et-un ans plus tôt,  
Le 16 août 1899 à Godric's Hollow.**___

Gellert fit glisser la pointe de sa plume le long du parchemin qu'il étudiait et soupira bruyamment.

« La trace de la baguette de sureau disparaît après la mort de Loxias en 1687, remarqua-t-il, ennuyé. Impossible de savoir avec certitude qui la lui a dérobée. »

Albus ne répondit pas et Grindelwald jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, le jeune homme était plongé dans le conte des trois frères. Une moue malicieuse s'installa sur ses lèvres, il se leva gracieusement et s'approcha du sorcier d'une démarche nonchalante.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Albus ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, frôlant la main du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

Les joues du sorcier s'empourprèrent légèrement, il contempla Gellert de biais, troublé et ferma précipitamment l'ouvrage.

« Rien de particulier, affirma-t-il d'une voix mesurée. Je me remémorai juste l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort.  
- Allons voir les archives publiques demain, proposa Grindelwald. Nous trouverons peut-être des informations intéressantes dans de vieux exemplaires de journaux. »

Albus acquiesça et Gellert commença à ranger ses papiers, ses plumes et ses vieux livres.

« Je vais rentrer, ton frère risque de m'égorger si je t'arrache trop longtemps à ta famille, dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement en se hissant sur le bord de la fenêtre. Bonne nuit Albus. »

Dumbledore le vit disparaître d'un bond souple et inspira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? » murmura-t-il, contrarié.

Son cœur qui battait la chamade, ses joues rougissantes, Albus n'était pas innocent au point d'ignorer la signification de ces symptômes. À dix-huit ans passés, il savait déjà qu'il préférait les hommes. Toutefois, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté à rejeter cette attraction malvenue pour les représentants du même sexe.  
Mais Gellert était différent, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son attirance pour l'adolescent.

« Je dois me ressaisir » songea Albus, le visage entre les mains.

Cette relation ne pourrait jamais aller au-delà d'une simple amitié, il en était conscient. Ses sentiments constituaient un tabou pour la société rigide de cette fin de dix-neuvième siècle, il devait surmonter son attirance pour le jeune homme.

Debout au milieu de l'allée, Grindelwald contemplait la demeure des Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Il avait parfaitement conscience de son emprise croissante sur le jeune homme et comptait bien s'en servir à l'avenir.

**...**

**3 décembre 1940, Poudlard**

Albus remontait lentement l'allée de pierre grise qui menait au château de Poudlard, las et déprimé. Il retira son chapeau, chassa les flocons de neige qui s'y étaient accrochés lors de son voyage en Suisse et soupira. Ses craintes avaient été confirmées par sa rencontre avec Gregorovitch : Grindelwald possédait la baguette de sureau.  
Ce n'était pas une surprise, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu de grandes difficultés à retrouver la Relique. Le fabricant de baguette magique avait vanté ses extraordinaires pouvoirs lorsqu'il avait mis la main dessus de nombreuses années auparavant, les rumeurs n'avaient pas fait grand bruit à l'époque mais cela avait été suffisant pour attirer Grindelwald.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Albus releva la tête et vit une élève courir dans sa direction. La jeune femme avait une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor nouée autour du cou, ses longs cheveux châtains avaient été relevés en chignon et un insigne de préfet étincelait sur sa poitrine.

« Le directeur vous cherche partout, le ministre de la magie est arrivé il y a une heure et souhaite s'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence » lui annonça-t-elle, essoufflée.

« Merlin, me serais-je attiré des ennuis sans le savoir ? » plaisanta Dumbledore.

Il accéléra le pas et la jeune préfète le suivit, légèrement en retrait.

« Il n'y avait pas un entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi ? J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas manqué pour me rechercher.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, rien ne nous empêchera de gagner la coupe cette année » affirma la sorcière, un sourire belliqueux sur les lèvres.

Albus éclata de rire.

« Avec une détermination pareille, je suis certain que Gryffondor la remportera » assura-t-il alors qu'ils parvenaient au deuxième étage du château.

Le directeur les attendait en haut des escaliers, c'est avec un soulagement évident qu'il vit apparaître le professeur de métamorphose.

« Albus, s'écria-t-il. Merlin soit loué, vous êtes là ! Lorcan McLaird refusait de quitter Poudlard sans vous avoir vu. »

Armando se tourna vers la préfète et la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci pour votre aide, McGonagall. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est rien monsieur le directeur » répondit-elle humblement avant de les saluer et de s'éloigner d'un pas sûr.

Dippet invita Dumbledore à entrer dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Lorcan McLaird était assis dans un large canapé, un document dans les mains. Il fixa Albus par-dessus ses lunettes rondes puis se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Dumbledore » assura-t-il.

Il se rassit et attendit que son interlocuteur se soit installé face à lui avant de continuer.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qui m'amène ici ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

Albus acquiesça poliment.

« Et bien, il se trouve que deux de nos meilleurs Aurors sont morts hier, déclara gravement le ministre.  
- Je suis navré de l'apprendre, répondit Dumbledore. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Lorcan tapa nerveusement du pied sur le sol dallé.

« Vous êtes certainement au courant de ce qui se passe à l'Est de l'Europe n'est-ce-pas ? commença-t-il d'une voix sombre. La Bulgarie est tombée aux mains du mage noir Grindelwald, puis la Roumanie et la Yougoslavie ont rapidement connu le même destin. »

Le ministre ancra ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Albus. L'expression de son visage était grave et de larges rides marquaient son front moite.

« Depuis peu, des rumeurs affirment que la Pologne, la Slovaquie et la Hongrie sont d'ors et déjà sous le contrôle de Grindelwald » dévoila-t-il sombrement.

Dumbledore accusa le coup, il l'ignorait totalement.

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre ces informations à la légère, continua McLaird. J'ai donc envoyé un groupe d'Aurors au ministère de la magie de Budapest pour enquêter. Et malheureusement, deux d'entre eux ont été tué. Les autres ont confirmé ces rumeurs lors de leur retour à Londres. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux brièvement, une boule au fond de la gorge. La situation en Europe s'empirait de jour en jour, la guerre grondait, sous peu l'Angleterre risquait également d'être menacée par Grindelwald.

« Que compte faire le ministère ? » demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Lorcan McLaird lui tendit une lettre, Albus la saisit et l'observa avec curiosité.

« J'ai convoqué les membres du Magenmagot, du bureau des Aurors, et certaines autres personnalités de la communauté magique, annonça le ministre. Nous devons analyser les derniers évènements et, éventuellement, nous préparer au pire. »

Albus hocha la tête. Effectivement, la situation devenait trop grave pour être ignorée.

« Cette réunion exceptionnelle aura lieu demain à dix-sept heures, je compte sur vous Dumbledore » continua McLaird.

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il regarda le ministre enfourcher son balai et s'envoler dans l'azur. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la lettre qu'il tenait serrée dans le creux de sa main.

Le ministre en personne s'était déplacé pour lui remettre la convocation, il n'ignorait pas ce que cela sous-entendait.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de ce chapitre 

Je ne parle pas un mot d'Allemand, donc ayez pitié de moi : s'il y a une affreuse faute de grammaire c'est google trad' le responsable ! XD  
Sinon, de mon point de vue ce n'est pas grave si vous ne comprenez pas les dialogues qui sont dans cette langue, mais au pire, je vous laisse traduire vous-même ! :p

On est en guerre mais Gregorovitch ne se montre pas vraiment méfiant lorsqu'Albus se pointe chez lui, la raison c'est que la Suisse est encore épargnée par Grindelwald, en plus je pars du principe que Dumbledore a acquis une certaine notoriété au fil des ans : il a fait plusieurs découvertes majeures avant de devenir professeur donc je ne trouve pas vraiment étrange que son nom soit connu jusqu'en Suisse. ^^

Pour le flashback, il n'y en aura plus que deux après-celui-ci, du coup je me devais d'exposer les sentiments « évolués » d'Albus avant de traiter de choses un chouïa moins guimauves. Sinon Albus ayant dix-huit ans, il sait forcément qu'il préfère les hommes et n'est pas totalement niais, du coup ça n'est pas une grosse révélation pour lui que de ressentir de l'attirance pour Gellert (mais c'est ennuyeux, on est en 1899, il ne peut pas accepter ça).  
Du point de vue de Gellert, deux choses à retenir : il n'apprécie pas du tout Abelforth et il est conscient de son charme et compte s'en servir pour manipuler Albus (méchaaaaaant).

Pour la dernière partie, on entre vraiment dans les « 5 ans de lâcheté d'Albus ». Grindelwald est officiellement reconnu comme une menace par le ministère et le ministre laisse subtilement entendre à Albus qu'on veut le voir jouer un rôle important dans la protection de son pays.

Je voulais parler, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de Minerva McGonagall, c'est chose faite. :D

Sinon il y a quelque chose dont je dois me justifier maintenant, car je ne suivrais pas les infos laissées par JKR concernant ce point : la relation entre Grindelwald et la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Je ne souhaite pas retirer ne serait-ce qu'une miette de responsabilité aux véritables fautifs, il s'est passé des horreurs et c'est 100% la faute des Moldus, je refuse de mettre ça sur le dos de personnages imaginaires. :P (Bref, je ne parlerai pas une seule fois de la Seconde Guerre mondiale dans cette fic, je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui souhaitaient un parallèle. ^^).


	8. Chapter 8

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 8 : LEUR VRAI VISAGE **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**14 juin 1943, Poudlard**

« Voyons Albus, soyez raisonnable. Les preuves sont accablantes.  
- Hagrid n'est pas le coupable, Armando, j'en suis convaincu. »

Le directeur se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Ses yeux fatigués fuyaient le regard pénétrant d'Albus et quelques plis soucieux barraient son front dégarni.

« Je ne pense pas non plus que Rubeus ait souhaité la mort de cette jeune fille. Mais les monstres sont difficiles à domestiquer, cette créature a sans doute échappé à sa surveillance » répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Albus soupira, Dippet ne voulait rien entendre. Il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir annoncer au ministère la capture du coupable des récents incidents pour mettre en doute ces accusations.  
Frustré, Dumbledore posa les mains sur le bureau directorial et se pencha vers le sorcier, l'air grave.

« Nous ignorons encore si la créature détenue par Hagrid était bel et bien celle qui attaquait les élèves. »

Armando secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tant de monstres que cela entre les murs de Poudlard » rétorqua-t-il.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule du professeur de métamorphose.

« Une jeune fille est morte. Mettez-vous à ma place, Albus, je ne peux pas le garder comme élève, les parents feraient un scandale ! » se justifia Dippet.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

« De plus, je doute que le ministère lui permette de conserver sa baguette après cet incident » ajouta le directeur en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Albus salua Dippet et quitta le bureau. Ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien, les représentants du ministère de la justice magique arriveraient bientôt et il n'avait pas pu convaincre le directeur de la nécessité d'approfondir l'enquête.

Il descendit lentement l'escalier en colimaçon, et avisa un élève debout en bas des marches.

« Bonjour professeur. »

Dumbledore détailla le jeune homme d'un œil perçant. Brun, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés et un sourire séduisant au coin des lèvres, il le fixait avec calme.

« Que faites-vous là, Tom ?  
- Le directeur m'a convoqué. »

Albus contempla le préfet sans bienveillance.

« Dans ce cas je ne vais pas vous retenir » dit-il simplement avant de reprendre sa route.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme. La contrariété illumina brièvement son regard sombre mais il se reprit rapidement et un sourire aimable étira de nouveau ses lèvres blafardes. Il se retourna pour faire face à Albus qui s'éloignait d'un pas mesuré.

« Vous ne semblez pas satisfait, professeur. Auriez-vous préféré que je laisse le coupable en liberté ? »

Albus interrompit sa marche et tourna légèrement la tête pour ancrer ses yeux vifs dans ceux du jeune sorcier.

« Certainement pas, répondit-il avec gravité. Le coupable doit être puni, cela ne fait aucun doute. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Tom s'évanouit. Le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je suis heureux de voir que nous partageons le même point de vue professeur » conclut-il sèchement.

Albus ne répondit pas et Jedusor inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction avant de disparaître en haut des escaliers.  
Dumbledore resta immobile un moment, contemplant gravement l'endroit où s'était trouvé le jeune homme quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé beaucoup de sympathie à l'égard du garçon mais sa méfiance envers lui s'était décuplée avec cet incident. Que ce soit Tom le principal témoin de cette histoire le troublait beaucoup et de terribles soupçons lui venaient à l'esprit.

Albus décida de gratifier le jeune homme d'une surveillance accrue à l'avenir.

**...**

**27 juin 1943, ministère de la magie**

Albus jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la cheminée avant de se glisser d'un pas sûr au milieu des flammes émeraude.

« Ministère de la magie » prononça-t-il distinctement avant de disparaître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'extirpait d'une des nombreuses cheminées de l'Atrium. Un Auror se tenait légèrement en retrait et le dévisageait avec suspicion.

« Identifiez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement, la baguette levée.  
- Albus Dumbledore, je suis attendu au Magenmagot. »

Le sorcier vérifia d'un coup d'œil le parchemin couvert de noms qu'il tenait à la main et lui fit signe de passer d'un hochement de tête. Dumbledore le remercia rapidement et remonta l'énorme hall, remarquant avec satisfaction la présence d'Aurors dans tout l'Atrium.  
En réponse à la menace que représentait Grindelwald, des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires avaient été mises en place. Désormais la plupart des cheminées avaient été condamnées et les Aurors à qui on n'avait pas octroyé de mission étaient réquisitionnés pour protéger les lieux les plus susceptibles d'être attaqués.

« Que pensez-vous de notre système de sécurité, Albus ? »

Une vieille sorcière s'était glissée derrière Dumbledore et le fixait d'un œil acéré. Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du professeur de métamorphose.

« Il me semble efficace, Griselda. Le ministère a fait un travail remarquable.  
- Vous n'étiez pas venu au Magenmagot depuis des lustres, remarqua la sorcière. Mais je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien, avec ces agressions à Poudlard vous n'aviez guère le temps de vous préoccuper de Grindelwald. »

Elle soupira, l'air sombre.

« Nos réunions mensuelles sont de plus en plus déprimantes, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part écouter ce qui se passe en Europe de l'Est et prendre quelques précautions en prévision du jour où Grindelwald s'intéressera un peu trop à l'Angleterre.  
- En espérant que ce jour n'arrivera pas » compléta un nouveau-venu d'une voix de ténor.

Lorcan McLaird les rejoignait d'un pas vif et Griselda Marchebank plissa le nez, dubitative.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet » dit-elle lugubrement.

Le ministre ignora le pessimisme de la vieille femme et salua Dumbledore.

« C'est un plaisir que de vous revoir parmi nous, Albus. Merlin soit loué, les agressions ont cessé et le coupable a été découvert. Je craignais de devoir fermer Poudlard.  
- Le jeune homme responsable de toute cette histoire a été renvoyé n'est-ce pas ? demanda avidement Griselda. On n'a pas eu le moindre détail sur cette affaire. »

Dumbledore se crispa imperceptiblement. Bien qu'il ait miraculeusement réussi à persuader Armando Dippet de conserver Hagrid comme garde-chasse à Poudlard, il n'avait rien pu faire pour son renvoi.

« En effet, et sa baguette a été brisée » confirma le ministre de la magie.

La sorcière hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Excellent ! Les responsables de l'école de Durmstrang auraient dû faire de même avec Grindelwald et ne pas se contenter de le renvoyer. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et de vadrouiller un peu partout, pas étonnant qu'il ait mal tourné. Quand on sait la raison pour laquelle il a été renvoyé, c'est affligeant ! »

Elle soupira bruyamment et conclut avec réprobation :

« En mettant de côté ses expériences de magie noire douteuses, comment ont-ils pu relâcher dans la nature quelqu'un qui a utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables sur plusieurs de ses condisciples ? »

_**...**_

__

_**Quarante-quatre ans plus tôt,  
Le 26 août 1899 à Godric's Hollow**___

« Ne te fous pas de moi, Albus, la rentrée est dans quelques jours ! »

Abelforth fixait son frère aîné avec colère et ressentiment. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, la rancœur qu'il nourrissait depuis plusieurs semaines l'avait submergée.

« Tu vas faire quoi avec Ariana ? L'embarquer avec toi pour mener à bien tes projets ridicules ? L'abandonner toute seule ici, la confier à Ste-Mangouste ? Je devrais peut-être la mettre dans mes valises et l'emmener à Poudlard ?  
- Abelforth, s'il te plaît » commença Albus d'une voix calme.

L'adolescent fusilla son frère du regard, tremblant de fureur contenue. Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, il se retenait à grand peine de lui sauter à la gorge.  
Légèrement en retrait, Gellert Grindelwald observait la scène avec un agacement teinté de mépris. Qui était Abelforth pour critiquer leurs ambitions ? Il ne comprendrait jamais le génie de son frère, ni la grandeur de leurs projets. L'adolescent dégingandé n'était rien face à eux.

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner Ariana, se défendit Albus.  
- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ! » hurla Abelforth, hors de lui.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, dépassé par les évènements. Voyant qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation, Gellert fit face à l'adolescent.

« Quelqu'un comme toi ne sera jamais en mesure de comprendre l'importance de nos projets. Maintenant sors d'ici » lui ordonna-t-il froidement, désignant la porte du menton.

Abelforth ricana sinistrement.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter dehors au nom du plus grand bien ? »

D'un mouvement vif, l'adolescent dégaina sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la poitrine de Grindelwald.

« Je me fiche de vos projets, je ne vous laisserai pas sacrifier Ariana pour vos chimères ! » cria-t-il, l'œil mauvais.

Une colère froide s'empara de Gellert. Comment osait-il le menacer ? Il tourna les yeux vers Albus mais celui-ci n'intervenait pas, indécis, et sa hargne fut décuplée devant la passivité du jeune homme. Était-il le seul à tenir à leurs projets, avait-il pensé à tort que Dumbledore partageait son enthousiasme ?  
Non. Albus était comme lui, il le savait. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré chez le jeune homme, la raison pour laquelle il l'appréciait tant.

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Abelforth. Tout était de la faute de cet avorton brailleur et imbécile, il enchaînait Dumbledore à sa famille, faisant vaciller sa détermination.

Fou de rage, aveuglé par la haine, il oublia de se contrôler. Il leva sa propre baguette et, sous l'œil horrifié d'Albus, il prononça un mot, un seul :

« Endoloris. »  


_***o*o*o*o*o*o***_

**À propos de ce chapitre **

Bien bien bien, ce chapitre c'était ma bête noire quand j'ai composé le scénario. Mais c'est bon, il est écrit, je suis liiiiibre !

Bref, c'est un chapitre prise de conscience. Dans le tome 2 l'Horcrux du journal de Tom Jedusor confie à Harry que Dumbledore s'est beaucoup méfié de lui après le renvoi de Hagrid, je voulais montrer ce changement de mentalité chez Albus : son antipathie pour Tom devient de la méfiance, bien qu'il n'ait pas de preuves concrètes contre lui.

Je voulais aussi montrer brièvement qu'il y a une "ambiance de guerre" dans la communauté sorcière : on prend au sérieux la menace que représente Grindelwald.

Pour la raison du renvoi de Gellert, ce n'est jamais précisé dans les bouquins, on apprend juste qu'il faisait des "expériences douteuses". Du coup pour faire le lien avec le doloris final, j'ai ajouté l'utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables. De toute façon c'était forcément quelque chose de très grave. ^^  
Et là du coup, le gentil Gellert a disparu, son côté impatient et violent ressort enfin et on voit qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'oppose à ses plans.


	9. Chapter 9

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

**CHAPITRE 9 : ADIEUX **

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

_**26 août 1899, Godric's Hollow**___

« Endoloris ! »

_Grindelwald avait prononcé l'incantation d'une voix glaciale, sans hésitation. Et Albus avait vu son frère s'écrouler sans réagir, pétrifié._

Impossible, c'était inconcevable. La colère froide qui marquait les traits de Gellert, la souffrance qui déformait ceux d'Abelforth, il s'agissait forcément d'un cauchemar. Grindelwald n'était pas capable d'une telle chose, il en était persuadé.

Pourtant, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui paraissait terriblement réelle.

« Gellert ! » appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ses yeux ne quittaient plus la forme gémissante d'Abelforth, recroquevillée sur le sol.

« Gellert, arrête ! »

Mais les hurlements ne cessaient pas et le jeune homme ne baissait pas sa baguette. En désespoir de cause Dumbledore sortit la sienne et la pointa sur le jeune homme.

« Impedimenta ! »

Grindelwald esquiva le sortilège d'entrave de justesse et se tourna vers Albus. Les cris avaient cessé et un silence sinistre planait sur la pièce, à peine perturbé par la respiration sifflante et douloureuse d'Abelforth. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil catastrophé sur son frère avant de fixer son ami, hébété.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il à Gellert d'une voix blanche.

Grindelwald ne répondit pas et Albus sentit sa gorge se nouer. Comment le jeune homme avait-il pu s'en prendre à son frère avec tant de désinvolture ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la moindre explication, un sortilège frôla Gellert, faisant exploser le vase qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Abelforth s'était relevé avec peine et pointait sa baguette en direction de son bourreau, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Abelforth, attends ! » cria Dumbledore.

L'adolescent l'ignora et envoya un nouveau sortilège en direction de Grindelwald qui l'esquiva sans difficulté avant de riposter. Albus vit Abelforth voler à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre le mur, puis Gellert leva de nouveau sa baguette. Sans hésiter, Dumbledore dévia le maléfice qui arrivait droit sur son frère. Il tenta de les persuader mais c'était peine perdue, les deux adolescents avaient perdu tout contrôle et s'envoyaient sortilège sur sortilège.

Un nouveau maléfice atteignit Abelforth et Dumbledore n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Seul, son frère n'avait aucune chance contre Grindelwald. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se jeta dans la bataille.

Des raies de lumière fusaient de tous côtés, les combattants s'étaient barricadés derrière quelques meubles dévastés et brandissaient leurs baguettes sans réfléchir. Une pluie de sortilèges divers et variés traversait la pièce, éventrait les murs, envoyait voler les bibelots et les livres. Le salon n'était plus qu'un vaste champ de bataille.

Et dans ce chaos, ils n'aperçurent pas la frêle silhouette qui s'était glissée au milieu de la pièce. Ils ne virent pas l'un de leurs sortilèges atteindre la jeune fille, ni sa chute. Lorsqu'Abelforth remarqua enfin la jeune fille, étendue sur le sol, il était déjà trop tard.

« Ariana ! »

Son cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce et le combat se figea instantanément. Un silence lugubre succéda au tumulte.  
Abelforth jeta sa baguette et se rua vers sa sœur sans se soucier d'avantage de Gellert. Blême, il saisit le corps inerte d'Ariana.

« Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie réveille-toi ! » gémit-il.

Mais la jeune fille n'ouvrit pas les yeux et peu à peu, l'adolescent prit conscience de l'abominable réalité.

« Non, geignit-il secoué de violents soubresauts. Non ! »

Derrière lui Albus contemplait la scène, le visage livide. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il se laissa tomber à genoux.  
Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Quelques minutes auparavant il riait et plaisantait avec Gellert, ils parlaient de leurs ambitions avec enthousiasme, élaboraient leurs projets. Et désormais, sa sœur gisait sur le sol, morte. Sonné, il chercha le jeune homme des yeux et son regard croisa le sien. L'adolescent se tenait en retrait, blême, sa baguette encore entre les doigts.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Grindelwald ne tourne les talons pour s'enfuir en courant. Sa colère s'était évaporée, remplacée par la peur et l'amertume, il n'avait jamais souhaité que les choses dégénèrent ainsi. Le sorcier avait sincèrement espéré pouvoir mener à bien ses projets aux côtés d'Albus, qu'ils viennent à bout de chaque obstacle ensemble. Mais ce n'était plus possible désormais, Grindelwald savait pertinemment que le jeune homme ne lui pardonnerait pas ce drame. Il l'avait constaté lui-même et c'est ce qui lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle : Albus plaçait sa famille avant lui.

Une pointe de colère le traversa à cette idée, mêlée d'un peu de regret mais le jeune homme secoua la tête et inspira profondément. Il était trop tard désormais, il valait mieux tout oublier. Tout oublier et continuer ses projets seul.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Dumbledore.

**...**

**Quarante-six ans plus tard  
Le 3 mai 1945 à la Tête de Sanglier, Pré-au-Lard.**

« Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? Même Tacite Vivallure, le célèbre duelliste français n'a rien pu faire contre Grindelwald.  
- Les témoins affirment qu'il n'a pas tenu plus de quelques minutes face à lui. »

Un murmure inquiet parcourut la foule et celui qui venait d'annoncer la sinistre nouvelle se tourna vers le barman.

« Qu'en pensez-vous patron ?  
- Pas grand-chose » répliqua sèchement Abelforth, contrarié.

Il saisit un verre et le rinça sans enthousiasme, feignant l'indifférence, mais en réalité la nouvelle était loin de le laisser de marbre. Chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom du mage noir, il revoyait cette scène terrible qui s'était déroulée quarante-six ans plus tôt. Il se souvenait avec précision de chaque détail et la rancœur l'envahissait.

« Un whisky Pur Feu, j'en ai bien besoin. »

Abelforth leva le nez de l'évier pour contempler le nouveau venu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » s'exclama l'un des clients.

Quelques sorciers se retournèrent pour observer Albus, étonnés de voir l'illustre sorcier dans un tel endroit. Abelforth quant à lui ne dit pas un mot et lui tendit sa chope. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

Ils s'étaient à peine parlé depuis la mort de leur sœur. L'un se sentait trop coupable, l'autre gardait encore bien trop de ressentiments. Ils avaient pris des chemins différents et étaient finalement devenus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

« C'est la maison qui offre » grogna Abelforth, évitant le regard pénétrant de son frère aîné.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres d'Albus, il le remercia d'un signe de tête et but son verre sans un mot. Puis, il posa la chope vide sur le comptoir, salua Abelforth et quitta le pub enfumé d'un pas assuré. Une brise fraîche lui caressa le visage et il ferma les yeux. Il était l'heure d'y aller.

Il ne pouvait plus ignorer les agissements de Grindelwald, ni les sous-entendus pressants qu'on lui faisait parvenir de toute part.

Il était temps pour lui de mettre de côté sa lâcheté.

***o*o*o*o*o*o***

À propos de ce chapitre 

Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agissait du tout dernier flashback sur l'été 1899. La boucle est bouclée, on en revient au premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. (Mais ce n'est pas la fin de la fic' hein ! XD)  
Donc bon, concernant les sentiments de Grindelwald, il est déçu, ressent quand même quelques remords (mais pas trop non plus, c'est pas un bisounours loin de là), et finalement, il décide que cet incident ne doit pas le détourner de ses projets et qu'il les mènera à bien, même sans Albus. Je ne le voyais pas effondré et plein de culpabilité, car après tout il s'est lâchement esquivé et cette histoire ne l'a pas empêché de devenir un mage noir par la suite. ^^

À la place de la scène du bar, j'aurais pu montrer le moment où Dumby prend réellement la décision de combattre Grindelwald, mais je trouvais que celle-ci avait plus d'impact. Il va aller risquer sa vie contre son ex-meilleur ami, il est terrifié à l'idée de lui faire face après tant d'années (en fait il est surtout terrifié à l'idée de voir ce qu'il est devenu), je trouvais que c'était un joli symbole que de le faire aller voir son frère à qui il ne parle plus depuis des années juste avant le combat. Surtout qu'Abelforth est impliqué et qu'ils ne se parlent plus en grande partie à cause de ce mage noir. ^^


End file.
